The Fallen Angels
by Lien 91
Summary: Cinta sang malaikat, mengacaukan sekaligus menyelamatkan kehidupan abadi sang iblis. Merenggut, tetapi juga memberi. Pada akhirnya menempatkan sang iblis sebagai makhluk abadi yang diburu neraka dan surga. Kisah iblis Dyo dan malaikat Kai. [ Kaisoo. EXO YAOI Fanfiction. Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo ]
1. 1 Claim

**The Fallen Angels**

 _Kaisoo_

 **1\. Claim**

* * *

 _...the devil was once an angel._

* * *

Malaikat. Adalah makhluk abadi yang suci dengan jiwa bersinar terang. Penuh kasih dan kebaikan. Berjalan dalam aturan serta ketaatan. Makhluk surga yang mengemban tugas-tugas suci dari- _NYA._

Sementara...

Iblis.

Adalah wujud metamorfosa dari malaikat yang _jatuh._ Akibat mengingkari altruisme dan tunduk pada egoisme. Makhluk abadi dengan sifat pemberontak. Memalingkan wajah dari-NYA. Melakukan hal-hal di luar repertoar malaikat, adalah alasan-alasan mengapa mereka terkutuk dan dibuang. Segala sifat yang dimiliki ialah bertentangan dengan malaikat. Lalu sebagai perlawanan pada kerajaan surga, dibawah kerajaan Lucifer— Iblis tertinggi, yang sedianya adalah makhluk surga yang telah jatuh— para Iblis mengemban tugas untuk menorehkan noktah pada jiwa-jiwa manusia, menuntunnya pada dosa yang menyesatkan, hingga menjual jiwanya pada Neraka.

 _Yah.._ tugas seperti yang kulakukan saat ini.

Manusia dengan jiwa murni. Hampir tak bercela dengan sedikit noda. Adalah objek sarat tantangan dalam membuktikan kreadibilitas bagi Iblis tingkat rendah hingga suatu saat hal itu dapat membuatnya menjadi iblis tingkat tinggi dengan kemampuan yang lebih tinggi. Meskipun memang akan membutuhkan waktu berabad-abad lamanya.

Seperti yang kukatakan, tantangan. Anak manusia laki-laki yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya ini memiliki jiwa begitu murni sehingga aku kesulitan membelokkan hatinya. Dan sialnya, tampaknya aku sudah mengawalinya dengan rekor yang buruk setelah aku sudah menempeli anak manusia ini selama satu bulan lamanya namun dia belum goyah sedikitpun. Iblis yang lain mengatakan, manusia paling murni—yang tersulit— paling lama bisa mereka rusak jiwanya dalam waktu dua minggu. Dan aku mulai berpikir bahwa jiwa anak manusia ini mungkin yang terlezat di antara yang terlezat yang belum pernah dihadapi kaumku. Karenanya aku tidak akan mundur. Jika dia tidak juga terpengaruh dengan cara persuasif dalam wujud manusiaku, maka opsi terakhir adalah menggunakan kemampuan makhluk abadiku sebagai iblis, walaupun bagian menyebalkannya hal itu dapat mengundang risiko yang lain. Walau begitu, apapun akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkan jiwa ini, karena poin tambahannya adalah, anak manusia ini akan mati tidak lama lagi setelah tubuhnya terus digerogoti penyakit mematikan. Dan, hmm...dengan jiwa semurni itu sudah bisa dipastikan para malaikat dengan amat bersuka cita akan menyambutnya di kerajaan surga. Kalau sudah begitu bagaimana mungkin aku melepaskannya? Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan merusak jiwanya hingga saat-saat terakhir. Aku akan mencuri jiwa ini dari para malaikat dan mempermalukan mereka.

Lantas, berkedok sebagai pasien yang memiliki nasib yang sama. Berubah dalam wujud manusia yang ringkih dan lemah, satu bulan aku menjadi teman sekamarnya di rumah sakit. Iblis amatir umumnya akan bertanya mengapa aku melakukan cara persuasif dalam wujud manusia, namun Iblis berpengalaman pasti sepakat bahwa metode ini adalah cara terbaik supaya tidak menarik banyak perhatian— menggunakan kemampuan iblis hanya akan memberitahu keberadaan kita pada makhluk abadi lainnya. Seperti yang kubilang, itu akan memancing risiko yang lain.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menggunakannya?"

"Tidak. Dan kau juga tidak seharusnya memiliki benda ini." Jawabnya sembari menjauhkan plastik kecil berisi serbuk putih di dalamnya, yang kutawarkan padanya. Benda ini dapat membunuhnya perlahan, hasilnya, perbuatan tidak menyayangi diri sendiri bisa mengotori jiwanya, setelah itu akan lebih mudah mempengaruhinya. Itu rencana sederhanaku.

"Hei... Tubuhmu akan kembali bugar dan bahkan kau bisa keluar dari tempat ini setelahnya. Lihat aku, setelah menggunakan ini tubuhku membaik dan dokter memastikan aku bisa pulang besok." Dustaku. Kudorong lagi benda itu padanya. "Istri dan anakmu sudah membuangmu karena penyakitmu ini. Bagaimana kau bisa diam saja diperlakukan semenanya?" Menatapnya sarat simpati, aku menunjukkan bahwa aku juga terluka untuknya.

Wajahnya yang pucat menggeleng. "Mau bagaimana lagi, penyakitku sudah menimbulkan banyak masalah pada mereka. Aku bisa mengerti. Jadi Kyungsoo, tolong jauhkan benda itu dariku." Ujarnya, menyebut nama wujud manusiaku.

 _Lihat?_ Aku sudah mengalami banyak kesulitan untuk menyeret jiwanya pada kegelapan.

Menghampiri lalu duduk di sisi ranjangnya, aku menyentuh lengannya lembut. "Kalau begitu, gunakan ini demi untuk menemui anakmu." Menyerang salah satu kelemahannya bukan lagi yang pertama, tetapi dia masih memberi penolakan dengan menggeleng sedih padaku, justru ia memandangku seolah akulah yang menyedihkan. Namun tentu aku tidak terpengaruh. "Bukankah kau bilang ingin melihat anakmu untuk terakhir kalinya? Yah, aku tidak ingin memaksamu, tapi aku ingin membantumu karena aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan."

Dia tersenyum lemah, kini terlihat mencoba menghiburku. "Terimakasih. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemuinya dengan cara yang salah." Tanggapnya, kukuh.

"Memangnya kau akan melakukan kesalahan apa? Ini bisa membuatmu sehat kembali." Aku tak kalah bersikeras.

"Hanya sesaat, Kyungsoo. Setelah Itu benda itu akan membunuhmu. Itu salah. Sama saja dengan kau membunuh dirimu sendiri." Bantahnya berusaha meyakinkanku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Bukankah kita akan mati juga?" Tuntutku.

"Tapi bunuh diri adalah cerminan dari keputusasaan. Dan kita tidak seharusnya menyerah begitu saja terhadap hidup kita."

"Apa itu berarti kau masih percaya bahwa kau bisa sembuh dengan hanya berbaring seperti ini?" _Ini. Manusia ini membuatku mulai muak._

"Aku masih menjaga harapanku terlepas dari takdir seperti apa yang akan aku hadapi."

"Tidak, _DIA_ dan _mereka_ sudah mengkhianati harapanmu, kau tahu?!" Tanpa sadar emosi kemarahan membuncah, membuatku berseru padanya.

Dia terdiam memandangku datar, sebelum bertanya "Kyungsoo. Siapa yang mengkhianatimu?"

Pertanyaan itu menembus jantungku. Memaksaku terpaku. Amarah serta benci merasuk ke setiap aliran darah. Sifat dasar Iblis dalam sekejab menguasaiku—

"Maafkan aku jika aku menyinggungmu. Aku tidak bermaksud. Sungguh."—yang langsung direspon penyesalan oleh anak manusia ini.

 _Sialan._

Aku tersenyum. Mengembalikan kebijaksanaan palsuku pada ekspresi topeng manusiaku. "Haruskah kubuang saja benda ini?"

Anak manusia ini tampak semakin sedih. Meraih tanganku lalu menggenggamnya ia berkata. "Maafkan aku."

 _Sialan!_

Aku meninggalkan ranjangnya lalu kembali ke ranjangku yang tak jauh darinya. Anak manusia itu terus memanggil nama wujud manusiaku sembari mengucapkan maaf seperti sederet mantra, yang tak kupedulikan.

 _Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Anak manusia sialan!_

Tidak ada pilihan. Begitu malam melelapkan para anak manusia, demikian kesunyian menjadi latar belakang di dalam ruangan yang gelap, aku melepas aura Iblisku walaupun masih dalam wujud manusia. Menghampiri anak manusia teman sekamarku yang tengah tertidur pulas lalu mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya.

"Hei..." Menggunakan kekuatan Iblisku, aku berbisik lembut, mengirimkan sebuah sketsa mimpi erotis ke dalam tidurnya. Sementara tanganku menyentuh pahanya, mengelusnya semakin ke atas. Ada banyak cara yang dapat mengotori jiwa manusia, salah satunya ialah saat manusia bersetubuh dengan makhluk neraka. Kugunakan cara ini karena manusia paling rentan pada nafsu mereka, terlebih pada mereka yang telah lama kebutuhan seksualnya tidak terpenuhi. Aku memang bukan iblis wanita, tapi aku bisa meniru kemampuan succubus maupun incubus dalam hal ini.

Manusia sukar melawan kekuatan bisikan iblis. Itulah yang kutahu. Dalam lelapnya, anak manusia ini menggerakkan pinggulnya gelisah, dengan ragu menggesekkan miliknya ke tanganku.

 _Mudah._

 _Sebentar lagi jiwanya akan gelap._ Seru kepalaku.

"Ya...begitu terus." Bisikku mesra sembari menggosok miliknya yang mulai menonjol keras. Sementara cuplikan erotis terus dipentaskan dalam mimpinya. "Setelah ini, dimana kau ingin memasukkannya?" Keningnya mengernyit, merespon gusar dalam suara rengekan tersiksa. Dia mencoba melawan.

Seringaiku tersungging, meremehkan perlawanannya. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu dan menunggu selama satu bulan. Seharusnya sudah kulakukan ini sejak awal.

"Tidak apa-apa... Tidak apa-apa... Ini hanya mimpi... Kau aman di dalam mimpimu... Tidak ada yang salah dengan bermimpi..." Memaksanya pasif, tanganku menyelip masuk di antara piama, meremas miliknya diatas celana dalamnya. Dia terkesiap, namun lebih rileks. Sepertinya rasa berdosa dan bersalah itu mulai lenyap dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Sebentar lagi... Sebentar lagi...

"Hei, haruskah kubeli saja langsung jiwamu?" Kekehku. Rasanya menjadi sangat menarik. "Kau akan mendapatkan seks yang luar biasa. Aku akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu. Setelah itu kau bisa bertemu dengan anakmu. Aku juga akan membuat istrimu kembali padamu. Bagaimana?" Tawarku antusias.

Namun, rasa antusias itu hanya bertahan sekejap. Tidak semudah yang kuperhitungkan, tawaranku justru membuatnya kembali melawan. Keningnya mengernyit, matanya berusaha terbuka, dan tangannya mengepal kuat, bersikeras mengenyahkan pengaruh suara iblisku. Jika anak manusia ini berhasil bangun maka pengaruh iblisku akan lenyap.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Para malaikat berpaling darimu. Dan _DIA_ tidak menyembuhkan penyakitmu. Akulah yang datang untuk menyelamatkanmu..." Yakinku padanya. "Terimalah... lalu aku akan memberimu lebih banyak... Lebih banyak dari yang kau butuhkan... Bagaimana?" Hanya dengan sekali anggukan atau ia mengiyakan langsung, maka artinya ia telah menyetujui perjanjian yang kutawarkan, demikian jiwanya menjadi milikku—milik neraka.

"Per...gi." Desis anak manusia ini merespon.

Aku terpaku pada keteguhan hatinya. Namun hanya sejenak sebelum aku merasa harga diriku sebagai Iblis terluka telah bisa dilawan sejauh ini. Aura berwarna ungu berpendar seperti asap halus di sekitar tubuhku ketika aku melepaskan seluruh kemampuan iblisku untuk memancing keluar nafsu dan jiwa gelap yang ada di dalam diri setiap manusia— yang terkubur dalam oleh kemurnian jiwanya dalam kasus anak manusia laki-laki satu ini— kemudian aku berdiri dan menaiki tubuhnya.

 _"Well... Well... Well..._ Lihat apa yang kita temukan di sini." Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti mengutip kalimat dari salah satu adegan film aksi, serta merta muncul menyela dari belakangku.

Dan berbicara tentang menggunakan kemampuan Iblis pada jiwa murni akan menarik banyak perhatian dan memancing risiko yang lain, inilah yang kumaksud. Aku menoleh, dan sebelum aku sempat membalasnya, sosok pria– memiliki wajah rupawan yang eksotis, tinggi, bermata tajam, kulit warna tembaga, mengenakan setelan hitam— yang langsung bisa kukenali aura dari pengelompokan jenisnya, kembali berkata;

"Ternyata hanya seorang bocah lima tahun. Seorang malaikat yang telah _jatuh_ dan menjadi makhluk neraka." Dia meneleng kepala padaku, memandang saksama dengan mata sendu menyiratkan sinisme, yang mengejek. "Iblis tingkat rendah." Tambahnya.

Para makhluk abadi yang tak terhitung jenisnya di bumi dan di langit, tidak butuh mengkonfirmasi golongannya jika bertemu dengan makhluk abadi lainnya, sebab makhluk abadi bisa mengenalinya hanya dengan merasakan aura dan aroma makhluk yang lain. Jadi tidak heran dia bisa mengetahui bahwa aku seorang iblis terlepas aku menggunakan wujud manusia. Meskipun demikian, tetap saja aneh jika dia mengetahui—sedikit– lebih banyak tentangku. Dan berbicara tentang umur, aku tidak benar-benar seorang bocah lima tahun seperti yang dikatakannya. Tubuhku adalah tubuh dewasa. Hanya saja, kelahiran pertamaku adalah sebagai seorang malaikat, menjalani kehidupan itu selama tiga tahun sebelum aku _jatuh._ Lalu menjalani kehidupan baruku lagi sebagai iblis, baru selama dua tahun. Karena itu aku tergolong sebagai iblis muda sekaligus tingkat rendah berdasarkan umur dan minimnya pengalaman.

Aku turun dari tubuh anak manusia mangsaku, memandang pada sosok pengganggu dengan kegelapan Iblisku. "Malaikat dengan segala aturan-aturan pretensiusnya, semestinya tidak membuat mereka ikut campur." Sindirku.

Berjalan ia mendekati anak manusia mangsaku yang masih terjebak dalam mimpi erotis, sementara aku menyesuaikan dengan menjaga jarak darinya, insting iblisku mengetahui pasti bahwa malaikat ini adalah jenis tingkat tinggi yang tak akan bisa kulawan. Dia mengusap wajah anak manusia itu dengan telapak tangan, melepaskan pengaruh iblisku darinya, sehingga kerutan di kening si anak manusia itu sirna lalu kembali tertidur pulas.

"Peraturan juga memberi pengecualian tertentu pada hal dan peristiwa tertentu."

"Lucu sekali ketika kalian akan membiarkannya mati begitu saja."

"Semua manusia pasti akan mati."

Tipikal malaikat, dengan kearifan dan propagandanya. Membuatku muak.

"Dia milikku!" Geramku menegaskan kepemilikan pada anak manusia mangsaku.

"Tidak. **_Kaulah_ _yang_ _milikku."_** Sanggahnya.

Penegasan kepemilikikan yang lebih kuat dari milikku, terpaksa memaku tubuhku terdiam. Bajingan. Dia menggunakan kekuatan malaikat dalam kata-katanya padaku. Membuat tubuhku menjadi berat hanya untuk mengubah diri kembali pada wujud iblisku.

Berjalan mendekat dia berdiri sekitar tiga meter dariku. "Melenyapkan segelintir iblis rendah tidak akan menyebabkan banyak masalah. Lucifer juga tidak akan berduka hanya karena hal itu. Sebaliknya, keuntungan bagiku karena melenyapkan mantan malaikat yang telah membunuh rekannya."

"Dia yang mengkhianatiku!" Refleks. Bantahku nyalak. Bajingan malaikat itu sekarang menyerangku dengan menggores luka yang kubawa dari kehidupan malaikatku.

Aneh. Malaikat bukan tipe konfrontatif. Membenci kekacauan dan pertentangan. Jika harus memusnahkan makhluk neraka, mereka akan langsung melakukannya, sebagai salah satu tugas yang dielu sebagai tugas mulia. Tapi apa yang dilakukan malaikat satu ini?

 _Oh._ Otakku baru saja memproses kilat. Memberi pencerahan mengenai hal ini. Percakapan dengan Baekhyun, makhluk neraka kenalanku kembali dipamerkan dari ingatanku.

 _"Jiwa murni yang kau temukan itu ada di utara? Kau akan pergi ke sana? Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah, tidak banyak iblis tingkat rendah yang berani berburu di sana, karena salah satu anjing penjaganya dikenal_ memiliki _sifat sadistis terhadap para iblis. Namanya adalah Kai, jangan sampai kau memancingnya keluar. Dan juga jangan berharap iblis tingkat tinggi penjaga daerah itu akan membantumu jika kau tertangkap para malaikat, karena tidak akan ada yang peduli pada nasib iblis amatir."_

Diakah? Si Kai itu?

"Dyo." Ucapnya menyebut namaku. Yang membuatku bertanya-tanya lagi, apakah makhluk abadi tingkat tinggi juga bisa mengetahui nama dan wajah makhluk abadi lainnya? "Kisah heroikmu telah menjadi populer di kalangan kami."

 _Oh._

Kisahku?

Sesungguhnya hanya kisah murahan tentang seorang malaikat muda yang jatuh cinta pada seorang anak manusia, membuka jati dirinya pada yang dicintai dan menjalin sebuah hubungan terlarang diam-diam namun akhirnya diketahui oleh salah satu sahabat malaikatnya yang kemudian berjanji akan merahasiakannya, malangnya sahabatnya lalu diam-diam melaporkannya pada malaikat tertinggi sehingga karena dikuasai oleh amarah dan rasa dikhianati ia lantas membunuh sahabatnya tersebut. Cerita seorang malaikat jatuh cinta pada anak manusia berakhir dengan dikutuknya sang malaikat ke neraka dan dihapusnya ingatan si anak manusia tentang sang malaikat.

Itukah yang malaikat ini ingin ungkit?

 _Cih!_

Cerita murahan itu tidak lagi berpengaruh padaku setelah menjadi iblis. Cinta yang kumiliki untuk anak manusia itu, sudah pudar. Karena iblis tidak merasakan cinta. Yang tersisa hanyalah dengki yang dilahirkan dari pengkhianatan mantan sahabatku.

"Apa kau ingin memberiku semacam katarsis?" Seringaiku tajam padanya, "Sayang sekali karena aku tidak membutuhkannya. Jadi menyingkir dari sini."

Alis tebalnya terangkat, dengan peranggainya yang tenang ia memandangku heran. "Sejauh yang kuingat para makhluk neraka menyebutku si anjing sadis utara. Jika aku pergi hanya karena iblis rendah menyuruhku maka itu akan bertentangan dengan kisah-kisah yang beredar. Tidakkah itu akan mengubah jalannya cerita?"

Dia, adalah Kai.

 _Malaikat sialan._

Aku menggeram. Mudah tersulut amarah juga adalah salah satu sifat dasar iblis. Dan aku tidak berbeda dengan iblis lainnya. Dua sayap hitam berkepak dari punggungku, bersamaan bulu-bulu hitam berjatuhan di sekitarku, cakar hitam panjang menyeruak dari kuku-kuku tangan, mata merah menenggelamkan mata manusiaku. Menunjukkan wujud asli, aku menciptakan api merah di sekitarku dengan dipenuhi hasrat ingin membakar malaikat di hadapanku. Tidak peduli dia malaikat tingkat tinggi atau bukan, aku akan menyingkirkannya.

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa melakukannya." Ujar Kai seolah mendengar isi pikiranku. "Iblis tingkat rendah tidak akan mampu melakukannya."

Aku menggertakkan gigi. Lalu mengibas tanganku berkali-kali, melempar bola-bola api merah beserta api berbentuk panah ke arahnya, namun api-apiku lenyap begitu saja tepat di depan matanya tanpa ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang berarti.

Apa yang ingin kubuktikan? Iblis tingkat rendah lainnya pasti akan segera lari menyelamatkan diri begitu berhadapan dengan malaikat tingkat tinggi seperti Kai. Tetapi aku masih tetap bertahan bahkan saat seranganku tidak bisa menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Apakah karena aku sangat menginginkan jiwa anak manusia itu? Ataukah hanya keangkuhan sifat iblis yang menahanku?

Aku tidak ingin lari. Hanya itu yang kurasakan.

Aku melompat terbang ke arah Kai, membungkus tanganku dengan api merah. Aku akan membakarnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Tekadku. Namun tekadku lenyap secepat apiku yang padam, dia menepis tanganku tanpa perlindungan kekuatan malaikatnya saat aku mengincar jantungnya. Akan tetapi aku tak sudi menyerah, menggunakan tanganku yang lain yang terbungkus api, aku berhasil memukul dadanya, keras, justru tanganku yang terasa panas. Semua seranganku tidak mempan, tidak menimbulkan cidera segorespun pada tubuh Kai.

 _Sia-sia. Sial!_

Aku segera mundur. Menatapnya nyalak tetap tak ingin mengalah.

Helaan napas terdengar bosan. Kai menatapku ironi. "Api-mu tidak mempan padaku, _'nak."_ Ejeknya.

Entah karena koherensi kalimat-kalimat provokatif yang terus menghujam harga diriku sehingga memancing sesuatu dari dalam diriku, atau karena ada faktor lain yang tidak kumengerti, tetapi serta merta seluruh tubuhku terselubung api hitam, dan di atas telapak tanganku terbentuk bola api hitam bergejolak dengan panas yang bahkan bisa kurasakan tanganku sendiri. Aku mengangkatnya, memperhatikannya terkejut sekaligus takjub. Kulihat malaikat itu juga mengernyit waspada, dan hatiku bersorak karena api hitam ini berhasil melenyapkan pandangan meremehnya padaku. Aku mengangkat api hitam ini, memamerkan pada Kai dengan sombong, tetapi belum sempat kulemparkan, sebuah cahaya kilat melesat ke arahku lalu dalam sedetik sebuah tali cahaya membelit kencang tubuhku. Aku jatuh menggeram tak bisa bergerak. Api hitam di tubuhku lenyap. Kakiku menjadi lemas. Dan malaikat Kai—sialan—ini menerjang ke atas tubuhku. Aku memberontak saat malaikat ini mencoba mengikatkan tali berbentuk cahaya lainnya ke kedua pergelangan tanganku.

"Mengapa jiwamu begitu gelap." Gumamnya, lebih seperti bermonolog.

 _Bodoh!_

"Iblis hanya memiliki kegelapan!" Raungku, terus berusaha melepaskan diri. Dan cahaya yang mengikatku mulai menyakiti tubuhku. Rasanya seperti terbakar. Namun berbeda dengan panas api milikku. Dan kemudian tali cahaya itu menyegel kekuatan iblisku.

"Seharusnya sudah kumusnahkan sejak dari tadi." Sesalnya. "Kau adalah makhluk neraka yang berbahaya." Kai mengangkat tangannya ke udara, lalu muncul sebuah pedang runcing dari cahaya, membuatku gemetar di bawahnya. Apakah aku akan mati?

Makhluk Abadi. Adalah makhluk yang tidak akan mati hingga tiba pada hari penghabisan dunia. Namun begitu, tetap saja makhluk abadi bisa dibunuh oleh makhluk abadi lainnya yang lebih kuat. Kekuatan abadi hanya bisa dibunuh dengan kekuatan abadi. Dan aku? Malaikat bernama Kai ini bahkan belum menggunakan kekuatan malaikatnya saat menghadapiku, tapi aku sudah dibekuk seperti ini. Jadi, dengan sekali hujam oleh pedang cahayanya di jantungku, maka aku akan langsung menjadi debu. Tetapi, apa yang kulihat berikutnya, kemudian menyangsikan hal itu. Dengan tatapan yang tiba-tiba berubah sendu sarat kelembutan bercampur bingung itu... Benarkah dia masih ingin membunuhku?

Sesuatu telah menahannya, ia terpaku gusar di atas tubuhku. Mata mengernyit penuh gejolak. Seolah ia sedang terjebak perang batin yang dahsyat, yang telah berani menghantam ideologinya sebagai seorang malaikat. Ada apa dengan malaikat ini?

Pedang cahaya itu lenyap. Dalam kebingungan yang tersisa, Kai menyingkir dari tubuhku. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia menciptakan sebuah pusaran cahaya besar di dinding, menarik lenganku lalu melemparku ke dalam cahaya menyilaukan itu.

Berikutnya, aku terjatuh di pinggir jalan ramai dengan tubuh manusiaku. Tak ada manusia lain yang memperhatikan, tentu saja, dengan teleportasi kilat itu siapa yang akan menyadari bahwa aku terlempar dari tempat lain. Dengan kebingungan yang kini melandaku, aku berdiri, memperhatikan tubuhku yang tak lagi terikat. Mengapa dia melepaskanku? Mengapa malaikat yang tidak pernah melepaskan iblis yang tertangkap olehnya justru melepaskanku? Mengapa dia melakukannya?

Tubuhku menggigil. Sikap malaikat sadis itu justru lebih menakutkan dari pedangnya yang beberapa saat lalu hampir menghunusku.

* * *

 **C** ontinued...

* * *

–*–

.

.

FIKTIF.

Ide cerita ini muncul saat beberapa waktu lalu saya baca novel pinjem dari temen dengan niat mau mengasah otak untuk mulai nulis lagi. Saya lupa judulnya karena novel itu gak sampek selesai saya baca juga, tapi novelnya menceritakan kisah seorang succubus. Tadinya habis baca novel, saya mau lanjutin ngetik Red Void, memang saya lanjutin, sampek sekitar 2k saya ketik, tapi otak saya gak konsen karena kepikiran terus sama ide dari hasil baca novel yg tak simpen di otak saya. Jadi, saya memilih skip dulu Red Void, lalu nulis fanfict ini. Niatnya mau dibuat oneshoot, tahu2 nyampek 11k+, jadi saya bagi jadi 4 chapter.

Dan, dan... Kenapa Red Void belum juga saya update, itu karena sejak akhir tahun hingga awal tahun sampai beberapa bulan lalu saya mengalami banyak kejadian yg gak bisa saya sebutkan karena bisa-bisa nanti saya dibilang buka aib. Tapi saya aktif di sosmed, tetep nyetalk EXO, tetep ngehebring, karena itu salah satu yang bisa menghibur saya dari carut marutnya dunia tsaaah xixiiiii

Saya sudah mulai menulis lagi, tapi otak yang terlanjur karat susah diajak kompromi dengan niat, jadinya lambat. Untuk yang baca dan nunggu Red Void, maafin keleletan saya :")


	2. 2 Despair

**2\. Despair**

 _...the devil was once an angel._

* * *

 **.**

Malam tanpa akhir. Tetes air keran. Keringat dingin. Cermin retak. Jendela-jendela itu buta. Cahaya neon terpantul di dinding. Kuberbisik di kesunyian "Kau sendirian."

Dan ujung pisau itu tertancap di leher sahabatnya yang tak sadarkan diri. Jatuh, anak manusia laki-laki, itu tertunduk. Gemetar ia memandangi darah segar sahabatnya yang mengalir ke arahnya, jeritan memekik diliputi pilu menjadi saksi atas teror sifat dengki dan iri manusia. Kini jiwanya gelap gulita. Bisikanku kemudian menutun ia memandang jendela terbuka dengan tekanan udara yang masuk membelai pori-pori kulit, menawarinya sebagai jalan menuju pintu kematian baginya. Jiwa rapuh mengulurkan tangan begitu mudah padaku, mengundang seringai di bibirku. Ia terbang, kendati tak bisa melawan gravitasi, di atas tanah tubuhnya terhempas melepas napas.

 _Selamat datang di neraka._

"Jangan pernah mengeluarkan api hitam itu di hadapanku." Baekhyun, makhluk abadi incubus itu menodongkan cakar panjang padaku. "Jangan pernah!"

Aku melenyapkannya dari tanganku, tidak sedang selera ingin mendengar histeria incubus di antara hening malam yang dingin ini, terlebih ketika penampilannya sekarang terlihat sangat segar penuh energi manusia. Aura yang harum bak bunga lili—dia tidak berusaha menyembunyikan aromanya— menjelaskan bahwa dia baru pulang berburu—menggoda anak manusia menukar jiwa dengan seks yang luar biasa. Baekhyun adalah salah satu incubus tertua, juga adalah makhluk neraka, tugasnya memang tidak sesederhana hanya memberikan pelayanan seks namun juga melibatkan sebuah kontrak jiwa dengan segala macam perjanjian. Tetapi kupikir, tetap saja tugas incubus dan succubus itu jauh lebih mudah dari tugas iblis.

Succubus dan Incubus cenderung berusia lebih lama dari makhluk abadi lainnya walaupun mereka makhluk yang lemah, sebab mereka bukan tipe makhluk petarung seperti iblis, setan maupun vampir. Tetapi kemampuan menyembunyikan jati diri, yaitu aroma dan aura mereka dari makhluk abadi lainnya, dan dengan hidup berbaur berdampingan bersama anak manusia, membuat mereka bisa bertahan sangat lama. Jika keberadaan mereka terindikasi dalam bahaya, maka incubus dan succubus hanya perlu mengubah wujud mereka menjadi monster, hewan atau mengubah diri mereka menjadi seorang manusia dengan meniru wajah tertentu, karenanya sulit mengetahui manakah wajah asli mereka yang sebenarnya. Dan aku, kebetulan saja mengetahui wajah asli Baekhyun si incubus, tepatnya ketika bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengannya di hari ke tujuh keberadaanku di neraka, di kerajaan Lucifer, tempat di mana wajah semua makhluk abadi neraka kembali pada kesejatiannya. Karena umur panjang mereka pula, mereka lebih mengetahui banyak hal, seperti ladang informasi, terutama bagi diriku sebagai iblis yang baru lahir.

Ada alasan mengapa aku datang jauh-jauh pergi ke tempatnya di ujung timur, dan menunggunya selama berjam-jam di luar rumahnya—Baekhyun tidak suka rumahnya diterobos, jadi aku menunggunya di luar— sebelum dia pulang, yaitu berhubungan dengan mengapa aku menunjukkan api hitam yang baru-baru ini tiba-tiba menjadi kemampuan baruku— _mungkin._

"Jadi, ada apa dengan api hitam ini?"

Baekhyun membuka pintu lalu aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Api hitam adalah ciri dari iblis tingkat tinggi, tidakkah kau tahu hal sepele itu?"

Jawaban yang tidak kusangka. Tidak seperti bayanganku yang kukira aku sudah terkena penyakit menular dari alien yang mungkin kebetulan mampir untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya di rumah sakit.

"Jadi...apa aku sudah menjadi iblis tingkat tinggi?" Tanyaku tersenyum penuh harap. Semudah inikah?

Namun kerutan di kening Baekhyun melenyapkan senyumku. Sepertinya tidak semudah itu.

"Selama di kerajaan Lucifer, bukankah kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan iblis tingkat tinggi lainnya?" Incubus ini berubah menjadi sangat serius, seolah dia tidak yakin aku sudah pernah mengalaminya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa yang menyeretku ke kerajaan neraka sedetik setelah aku jatuh dan berubah menjadi iblis? Tidak mungkin aku lupa pada mereka." Kengerian menjalar ketika membawa kembali ingatan di hari pertama aku memasuki gerbang kerajaan neraka. Wujud dan penampilan mereka layaknya manusia biasa, tetapi dengan tanduk, mata merah, cakar, dan taring. Itu tidak sedikitpun menakutkan, kekuatan iblis merekalah yang mengerikan. Aku bergidik berjalan ke arah sofa ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun dan melemparkan tubuhku di atasnya.

"Lalu apa tepatnya yang kau rasakan saat bertemu mereka?" Baekhyun menatapku tampak ingin mengarahkanku pada suatu kesimpulan.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Incubus ini diam, menatapku datar, sifat dingin yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan topeng manusia yang entah siapa yang dia tiru, mungkin milik seorang manusia yang sudah mati berabad-abad yang lalu, karena wajah yang dipakainya terkesan kuno.

Aku menghela napas, enggan menguraikan. "Ada saat dimana mereka tidak menekan kekuatan mereka di neraka, dan berdiri dari jarak sepuluh meter saja dari mereka sudah membuatku tersiksa tidak bisa bernapas dan berharap mereka membunuhku saja."

"Lalu saat mereka menekan kekuatan iblis mereka?"

"Berdiri di samping mereka tetap membuatku ingin mati."

Baekhyun mendekat lalu duduk di sofa sampingku. "Dan apa aku terlihat ingin mati duduk di dekatmu?"

Kemudian aku mengerti. Sebagian.

"Lantas bagaimana aku bisa menggunakan api hitam?"

"Karena itu artinya, kau dalam proses menjadi seperti mereka. Iblis tingkat tinggi. Walaupun tidak akan ada yang tahu kapan tepatnya kau akan seutuhnya berubah." Baekhyun menahan siku di lengan sofa, menautkan jari-jari tangannya sembari melanjutkan. "Api hitam milikmu belum memiliki efek panas seperti milik iblis tingkat tinggi lainnya, itu bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan, milikmu masih sangat amat lemah. Tetapi itu menjelaskan seberapa gelap jiwamu."

"Bukankah jiwaku memang sudah gelap?" Bantahku.

Baekhyun menoleh padaku, terdiam sejenak. "Jiwa murni malaikat tidak akan sepenuhnya gelap hanya dalam waktu dua tahun setelah _jatuh._ Tetap akan ada sifat-sifat malaikat yang masih menempel padamu selama waktu tertentu. Tetapi semakin lama kau di neraka, maka kau akan semakin menjadi seperti makhluk neraka lainnya. Walaupun memang belum pernah ada yang mendapatkan api hitam hanya dalam waktu dua tahun setelah menjadi iblis."

Aku tertunduk memperhatikan diriku melalui telapak tanganku. "Itu artinya, semakin gelap jiwaku, maka aku akan semakin kuat sebagai iblis, begitu juga aku akan semakin cepat menjadi iblis tingkat tinggi."

"Siapa yang telah memancing kebencianmu, Dyo?" Tanya Baekhyun. Baginya kini aku adalah pelajaran baru, pengetahuan baru sementara aku satu-satunya iblis dua tahun yang bisa menggunakan api hitam, ciri dari iblis tingkat tinggi.

"Seorang malaikat tingkat tinggi, yang menangkapku beberapa hari yang lalu." Senyum ironi mengolok diriku sendiri—mungkin ini sifat malaikat yang tersisa yang dimaksud Baekhyun. "Dia juga mengatakan betapa gelap jiwaku. Pantas saja dia terkejut."

Baekhyun tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Salah satu sifatnya yang kusuka. Memberitahu hanya yang harus diberitahu. Tidak bertanya ketika lawan tidak ingin menerima pertanyaan. Kemahirannya membaca suasana mungkin diperoleh dari perjalanannya setelah melewati lapisan waktu.

Ketika aku berpamitan untuk pergi, dia berkata. "Lain waktu ketika kau datang lagi kemari sebagai iblis tingkat tinggi, mungkin kau tidak akan bersedia repot-repot menungguku di luar, tetapi akan langsung membakar rumahku dengan api hitammu jika aku tidak cepat datang."

Aku terkekeh, meskipun aku tahu apa maksud dibalik kata-katanya itu. Kecemasan, kekhawatiran, kepedulian, incubus dan succubus berbeda dengan iblis dan makhluk neraka lainnya, sedikit banyak mereka memiliki sifat dasar seperti manusia. Mereka bisa peduli, berteman, dan mencintai, namun juga bisa dendam, dengki, dan kejam.

Sementara aku, aku terbuang karena menumbuhkan sifat selain dari kebaikan. Dan sebagai iblis, jika aku tidak memenuhi tugas seperti yang diharapakan neraka, maka para kaki tangan Lucifer akan memusnahkanku, seperti para iblis lain yang dinilai tak cukup berkontribusi untuk tujuan maha agung para iblis melawan kerajaan surga. Tetapi jika sebaliknya, maka aku akan menjadi iblis tingkat tinggi seiring besarnya kegelapan yang kutebarkan di bumi,... Dan kehilangan diriku yang sekarang, seperti maksud dibalik makna kalimat pengantar pulang Baekhyun padaku.

* * *

Waktu tidak berkesudahan. Fajar tak jenuh menyingsing. Senja tak jemu bergulir. Dalam selimut pekat malam, menyusur zaman yang terus merengsek mengikuti awan panjang mengarak rendah. _Dua abad berlalu._

Api hitam memanjang berbentuk cambuk melilit sayap putih, merobeknya dari tubuh malaikat yang kemudian bertekuk lutut. Bulu-bulu putih halus berjatuhan. Tak ada rintihan. Malaikat tak merintih. Tubuh berubah menjadi asap putih dalam damai. Dan lenyap.

Salah satu malaikat tertinggi di timur telah tumbang. Sekarang, aku bukan lagi bocah yang akan gemetar ketakutan bertemu malaikat tingkat tinggi, justru dari mereka dengan mudah kubunuh. Hingga beberapa julukan disematkan padaku ; iblis penjagal, iblis pembantai, iblis sinting. Memangnya aku peduli? Aku adalah api kegelapan.

"Kau memang kejam."

Tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun yang berdiri sangat jauh namun masih bisa kudengar jelas suaranya.

"Kau bilang dia mengejarmu." Balasku. Menekan kekuatanku yang sesaat lalu mengecam segala makhluk hidup di sekitarku.

"Jangan jadikan aku alasan untuk membunuh." Ucapnya. Ketegasan yang diselimuti ketakutan itu memancing kekehan dariku, yang lalu berefek teror padanya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kita tidak lagi berada di perang surga, kau tahu."

Aku mendecih. Aku bahkan belum lahir saat perang di surga antara malaikat dengan iblis sebelum akhirnya Lucifer beserta pengikutnya diusir dari surga. Lalu mengapa aku harus berpedoman pada hal itu untuk memulai pertarungan atau tidak? Kenyataannya perang antara malaikat dan iblis tidak akan pernah berakhir sebelum tiba hari pemusnahan dunia. "Memangnya harus berada di perang surga untuk membunuh mereka? Ingat, mereka juga membunuh kaumku."

"Kau bilang kau tidak peduli."

"Memang tidak. Tapi apa boleh buat, pendendam memang sudah menjadi sifat iblis."

Baekhyun terdiam. Sebelum kemudian aku dan dia berada dalam siaga saat merasakan hawa keberadaan yang tajam mendekat. Baekhyun menjaga jarak semakin menjauh, sementara aku mengeluarkan aura iblisku semakin kuat untuk menggertak siapapun malaikat yang berani mendekat. Ya, malaikat. Hawa keberadaan yang terang seperti yang kurasakan sekarang, hanya dimiliki oleh kaum malaikat, malaikat tingkat tinggi.

Dalam sekejap sebuah cahaya bersinar terang muncul di hadapanku, kemudian dalam kilat berubah menjadi sesosok malaikat dalam penampilan manusia— bertubuh tinggi berkulit tembaga menggunakan kaus abu-abu potongan V di leher dengan celana hitam, dia seperti manusia yang berlenggak-lenggok memamerkan baju yang dikenakannya, sesuatu yang mereka sebut model. Aku tidak tertarik pada kehidupan manusia, hanya pernah beberapa kali mengikuti jiwa gelap milik manusia yang disebut model. Seperti itulah penampilan rupawan malaikat yang berdiri mematung memandangi sisa-sisa asap putih di belakangku dengan duka.

"Aku terlambat." Monolognya.

Aku menatap tajam. Tangan kananku mengeluarkan api hitam yang kuubah bentuk menjadi cambuk. Dalam kasat mata aku bisa menilai bahwa malaikat ini berada di level yang sangat tinggi, hingga tak bisa kuukur, apakah aku atau dia yang paling kuat.

Matanya melirik padaku, tatapannya sendu sarat rasa pilu, luka, menderita, dan... Sesuatu yang lembut? Mengapa malaikat ini menatapku seperti itu? _Menjijikkan._

"Seharusnya dulu aku tidak melepaskanmu." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan. "Ini salahku."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Geramku padanya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Suara Baekhyun jauh di belakang, menyela.

"Tidak." Mengapa aku harus mengenal malaikat?

"Dia adalah malaikat bernama Kai."

"Lalu?" Aku tak bisa menangkap maksud Baekhyun.

"Mungkin kau pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Jika begitu dia sudah menjadi asap."

"Ingatanmu sebelum kau menjadi..." Baekhyun ragu mengatakan sesuatu, yang sepertinya takut menyinggungku. "...menjadi seperti sekarang, sudah memudar."

"Jadi ingatanmu sebelum berubah menjadi iblis sinting, memudar?" Sela si malaikat. Sebuah cahaya muncul di tangannya, berubah bentuk menjadi tali cahaya panjang yang melilit melingkar di telapak tangannya. "Haruskah kuingatkan kembali pertemuan pertama kita dengan ini?"

Kurang ajar. Sayap hitam keluar dari punggungku, terbang ke arahnya aku melempar cambukku, membidik lehernya tetapi dia berkelit cepat. Menggunakan kakinya malaikat itu berpindah-pindah menghindari cambukku dengan gesit, tanpa perlawanan, yang berarti penghinaan bagiku. Gemeretak gigiku mendengung di telinga, dengan tangan kiriku aku membuat tombak menggunakan api hitam, lalu melemparnya lurus ke arah dada malaikat itu, yang dengan mudah ditepis oleh cahaya yang muncul dari tangannya. Sekarang aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah, tapi dia bukan malaikat tingkat tinggi pertama yang pernah kuhadapi. Dengan tombak dan cambuk aku menyerangnya bertubi, sehingga pada satu cela aku berhasil mengecohnya, tombak api hitamku menancap di dada kirinya. Seringai mengolok berbinar di wajahku, tetapi malaikat itu mendecih dan dalam sekejap tombakku berubah menjadi asap putih sebelum lenyap. Rupanya tombakku tidak menancap cukup dalam. Sialan!

"Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkanmu." Ujarnya datar, sembari terus menghindar, aku melihat dia mengulur tali yang sejak awal hanya digenggamnya, tanpa sempat kusadari, dalam kilat tali itu sudah mengikat tubuhku, dan aku jatuh berdebam keras di tanah. _Sial!_

Aku menggeliat, sembari berusaha menciptakan sesuatu menggunakan apiku, tetapi tidak ada yang muncul, tali cahaya itu juga menyegel kekuatan iblisku. Dia mendekat padaku, lalu menginjak punggungku sementara kedua tangannya menyergap salah satu sayapku. Aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, menghancurkan sayapku, dan itu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Iblis tanpa sayap akan menjadi makhluk abadi yang cacat, yang akan mengemis mati daripada hidup tanpa kekuatan iblis. Inikah akhir dari diriku?

"Kau memang iblis sinting pembantai para malaikat, tapi ingatkah kau bahwa para iblis menyebutku malaikat sadis?" Ujarnya, sebagaimana sifat sadis pada umumnya, suaranya lembut penuh kasih namun menyiratkan kekejaman.

Tangan yang menggenggam sayapku terasa membakar. Seolah bulu-bulu sayapku dicabuti satu-persatu, dan aku tidak tahan untuk menjerit, bahkan telingaku nyeri mendengarnya. Di saat itu tiba-tiba Baekhyun melompat keluar lalu berlari ke arahku, tetapi tidak sampai limapuluh kaki dariku dia terlempar mundur.

 _Bodoh._

Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh incubus? Mendekati malaikat tingkat tinggi dalam keadaan mengeluarkan kekuatannya hanyalah tindakan bunuh diri. Bahkan jika malaikat bernama Kai ini adalah malaikat tingkat rendah, seorang incubus tidak akan mampu melawannya. Lagi pula apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Menolongku? Jangan gila. Aku tidak akan repot-repot menolongnya jika dia berada di posisiku. Benar yang dikatakannya, aku membunuh salah satu malaikat tertinggi penjaga timur, bukan karena malaikat itu mengejar Baekhyun, aku hanya menjadikan alasan itu untuk membunuh, bukan karena aku peduli padanya. Iblis tak punya kepedulian, setidaknya tidak jika bukan karena alasan yang licik dan menguntungkan bagi iblis itu sendiri.

Dari jauh, Baekhyun berdiri, kemudian merubah tubuhnya menjadi makhluk monster besar dengan taring panjang, bertanduk dan bercakar besi. Dia melompat tinggi ke arah kami hanya untuk lagi-lagi terlempar jauh oleh sengitnya aura tak kasat mata malaikat sialan ini. Baekhyun terjatuh dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Pertempuran dalam diam dengan perbedaan kekuatan mencolok ini membuatku muak. Baekhyun tak akan menghasilkan apapun, yang dilakukannya hanya bisa mengulur waktu Kai tidak merobek sayapku. Namun apa gunanya? Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan iblisku untuk melepaskan diri. Aku melirik malaikat bernama Kai itu dari bahuku, membuat mataku membelalak ketika kulihat dia menciptakan panah cahaya, metode membunuh malaikat ialah menggunakan panah atau pedang cahaya untuk membunuh makhluk neraka dengan menancapkannya di dada.

Dan entah karena alasan licik dan menguntungkan apa yang akan aku dapatkan dari Baekhyun dengan melakukan ini, tetapi aku berteriak keras ; "Jangan!" pada Kai.

Gerakannya terhenti. Memandang ke bawah, padaku dengan terkejut. "Jangan?" Tanyanya tak yakin.

"Jangan." Geramku.

"Kau peduli pada incubus?"

"Dia adalah incubus tertua. Sumber informasi yang mengetahui segala hal. Jika kau membunuhnya, kau tidak hanya akan menabuh genderang perang pada para incubus dan succubus, tetapi juga pada semua makhluk neraka. Jika dia mati hari ini, maka besok akan tercipta kekacauan yang tidak akan pernah dibayangkan oleh para malaikat. Tidak hanya perang yang akan terjadi tetapi kalian juga akan melihat manusia-manusia kesayangan kalian menuju neraka. Karena dia, memiliki nilai tinggi dari hanya sekedar incubus bagi para makhluk neraka." Sepanjang hidupku, ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kuucapkan. Selain itu sekarang aku pun ingat mengapa aku bertindak reaktif melindungi Baekhyun, sebab memang begitulah nilai Baekhyun bagi neraka, karena itu ia dengan mudah bisa keluar masuk kerajaan Lucifer untuk ukuran makhluk yang tergolong makhluk rendah seperti incubus. Dia istimewa, karena dia incubus tertua yang telah hidup selama waktu yang tak terhitung lagi hingga sekarang. Dia sumber informasi, yang menyimpan sejarah perang besar antara iblis dan malaikat di surga. Dia menyimpan sejarah para makhluk neraka dalam ingatan dan kecerdasannya.

Sementara Kai, seperti halnya para malaikat penyayang makhluk fana yang lainnya, yang tidak menyukai kekacauan bagaimana pun ia disebut anjing sadis— malaikat tetaplah malaikat —ia dengan mudah menerima alasanku. Lalu melenyapkan panah di tangannya.

"Pergi!" Teriakku pada Baekhyun. Selagi berdiri dia menatapku bingung, namun cakar tajam panjang yang muncul dari kuku-kukunya lagi, menandakan jawaban tidak. _Bodoh!_ "Jika kau mati mereka akan menyalahkanku, bodoh! Mereka akan membunuhku terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerang para malaikat beserta manusia!"

"Kau yakin bukan aku yang akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu?" Sela Kai dari atasku penuh ketertarikan.

"Diam!" Geramku. Aku menggapai-gapai tubuh Kai dengan kakiku, berusaha menendang si malaikat sadis ini, dalam kesia-siaan.

Baekhyun menatapku sedih. _Oh tidak._ Sifat incubus dengan segala kepeduliannya. "Pergi! Kau lemah! Kau akan mati sia-sia tanpa sempat menolongku! Kau pikir dengan terus berusaha melawan kau akan bisa mengalahkannya? Berdiri di sampingku saja kau gemetar. Bagaimana kau akan menghadapinya?!"

"Aku tersanjung kau mengakui aku lebih kuat darimu." Sela Kai, lagi.

Dan amarah membakarku. Aku sedang membujuk incubus bodoh itu dan malaikat ini terus mengintervensi. Lalu entah aku mendapatkan dorongan kekuatan dari mana, api hitam kelam milikku tiba-tiba muncul menyelubungi tubuhku hingga melelehkan tali cahaya yang mengikat. Kai segera melompat menjauh dariku dan aku berdiri dengan cepat, dengan cepat juga menciptakan pedang dari api hitamku. Memunggungi Baekhyun sembari mengarahkan pedangku pada Kai yang justru memandang takjub padaku, aku berteriak pada Baekhyun ; "Pergi!"

Hening.

Lalu aura keberadaan Baekhyun menghilang. Aku berdiri diam dalam posisiku, masih memandang tajam mengancam pada Kai, tetapi kemudian tiba-tiba tubuhku lemas, pedang hitam di tanganku lenyap, aku jatuh tersungkur. Kakuatan tali cahaya malaikat itu tidak sepenuhnya hilang, itu masih menyiksa tubuhku. Pandanganku kabur, kesadaranku terkikis, tapi aku masih bisa melihat sepatu hitam Kai yang beranjak mendekat.

"Kau mengejutkanku lagi. Seperti ketika pertama kali kita bertemu." Sayup terdengar suaranya di dekatku. Seiring mataku yang terpejam, samar kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipiku.

* * *

 **.**

Continued...

 **.**

* * *

—*—


	3. 3 Rage

**3\. Rage**

 _...the devil was once an angel._

* * *

 **.**

Aku terjaga di dalam sangkar besar bercahaya, berbentuk bulat ke atas seperti sangkar burung. Silau. Tubuhku juga lemas, tak mampu bangun dari posisi terbaring. Beberapa suara menghampiri pendengaranku, lalu dengan memiringkan tubuhku, aku melihat di kejauhan sana empat makhluk abadi rupawan, tiga laki-laki - satu perempuan, mereka semua malaikat— salah satunya adalah Kai, sedang duduk membicarakan sesuatu menggunakan bahasa yang tidak dapat kupahami. Keseriusan tampak dalam ekspresi mereka, sementara Kai memijat pelipisnya frustrasi. Lalu telingaku berdenyut saat di antara kalimat-kalimat mereka yang tidak kumengerti, terselip nama Baekhyun diucapkan. Apa mereka sedang membahas si incubus tertua? Apa mereka merencanakan sesuatu? Tidak, malaikat bukan tipe makhluk yang akan memulai perang.

Aku memposisikan tubuhku kembali terlentang, menatap langit-langit. Tempat ini seperti sebuah rumah, ah mungkin memang rumah, ada jendela-jendela besar tertutup tirai merah tua, ada sebuah dapur, ada sebuah televisi tua, ada barang-barang rumah. Aku memejamkan mata, pikiranku terasa kacau, tetapi anehnya aku bisa diam dengan tenang, pasti karena sangkar ini, sangkar ini tidak membakar tetapi sepertinya bisa meredam sifat tempramental iblis tingkat tinggi. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari empat malaikat itu berteriak, mengundangku untuk kembali menoleh pada mereka, dan salah satu malaikat itu ternyata sedang berteriak-teriak sembari menunjuk-nunjukkan jarinya ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum sinis. Bagi mereka, malaikat yang _jatuh_ itu lebih tercela dari para iblis yang memang sudah tercipta sebagai iblis sejak awal. Jadi tidak heran, mereka pasti tidak tahan ingin memusnahkanku sekarang. Ironisnya, malaikat dengan segala kebaikannya, menjadi penyayang pada para makhluk fana. Tetapi akan menjadi pembenci pada para makhluk neraka.

Aku kembali mengabaikan mereka. Menyentuh punggungku, aku lega masih merasakan keberadaan sayapku meskipun sayapku sudah kembali ke dalam tubuh iblisku. Kemudian aku mulai berpikir... Mengapa aku di sini?

Langkah sepatu mendekat—lagi-lagi sesuatu menginterupsi saat aku mulai berpikir —menarikku untuk menoleh ke arah suara. Kai, berjalan mendekat padaku, dan ke tiga malaikat yang bersamanya tadi telah tidak terlihat di dalam ruangan.

"Percakapan yang menarik." Sindirku. Tak merubah posisiku yang masih terlentang. "Pasti mereka mengecammu." Meskipun aku tidak mengerti yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi aku masih bisa menyimpulkan dari ekspresi mereka masing-masing.

Dia terkekeh. Kekehan yang lembut. "Kau benar." Singkatnya. Lalu duduk di kursi kayu dekat sangkar yang mengurungku.

"Mereka akan mengkhianatimu." Seperti—mantan—sahabat malaikatku.

"Tidak akan. Tunggu, ingatanmu kembali?"

"Baru saja, tepat saat kubilang mereka akan mengkhianatimu."

Kini Kai tertawa renyah. Tatapan takjub yang memuja, memandangku. Aku tahu makna tatapan seperti itu.

"Kau akan jatuh." Ujarku sengit.

Kai terdiam. Memandang bingung. Seperti saat manusia tertangkap basah telah mencuri sesuatu.

"Kau...tahu?"

Yang dimaksud olehnya bukanlah apakah aku tahu dia akan jatuh, namun apakah aku tahu apa yang sedang disembunyikannya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" Jawabku kecut. Memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak baru saja ingatanku kembali. Yang diperjelas oleh tatapan menjijikkanmu itu." Aku mendengus. Yang benar saja. "Alasan mengapa dua abad lalu kau melepaskanku, dan alasan mengapa aku berada di sini sekarang, tidak lain karena perasaan menjijikkan itu."

"Itu disebut cinta, dan kasih sayang." Meskipun dengan sikapku ini, dia membalas tenang. Beranjak dari kursi, ia berjongkok di samping sangkarku. "Aku berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak mencarimu, tapi jelas waktu dua abad tidak cukup untuk melenyapkan perasaan yang kau sebut menjijikkan itu." Ujarnya.

Aku diam, lalu membalas, "Malang sekali kau." Iba-ku, tak tulus. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang iblis? Ketulusan? Cinta? Jangan mimpi.

"Itu juga yang dikatakan sahabat-sahabatku."

Secara mengejutkan tiba-tiba kekuatan iblisku perlahan kembali. Segera aku menoleh pada Kai, kulihat tangannya menyentuh sangkarku yang sedikit demi sedikit lenyap hingga lenyap seutuhnya. Aku tertegun.

"Aku tidak bisa terus menyimpanmu di sini kecuali aku akan menghancurkanmu. Tapi kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Jadi kesepakatan dengan ke tiga sahabatku adalah, aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang tapi aku tidak akan menghalangi siapapun yang ingin menghancurkanmu, tidak malaikat yang lain, tidak sahabat-sahabatku, —" Dia terdiam, namun kalimat terakhirnya adalah kalimat yang terpotong. "... Tidak, sekalipun jika mereka menunggumu di luar." Suaranya tenggelam di akhir.

Jadi karena itu dia frustrasi menghadapi sahabat-sahabat malaikatnya?

Aku memang merasakan dua keberadaan malaikat tak jauh di luar sana, satu malaikat yang tadi berada di sini, dan satu malaikat yang lain. Aku berdiri setelah kurasakan energiku kembali, Kai mengikutiku. "Dan jika sebaliknya? Jika aku yang menghancurkan mereka?" Tanyaku, mengujinya.

Dia terdiam. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa memilih. Malaikat tetaplah malaikat. Setidaknya aku pernah menjadi salah satu dari mereka, jadi aku sangat mengetahui sifat mereka.

Mengeluarkan sayapku, aku bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan. "Jadi kau akan membiarkan aku dibantai oleh mereka?"

Kai terkesiap. Memandangku tajam. Di lain sisi dia benci kenyataan dipermainkan oleh iblis, yang adalah aku. Di sisi lain dia tidak ingin pemusnahan itu terjadi padaku. Aku terbahak melihat ekspresinya, menertawainya, mengoloknya, yang dengan bodoh telah menyayangi seorang iblis.

Akan tetapi kekalutan di matanya lenyap berganti kelegaan ketika ia melihatku menciptakan pusaran hitam di udara, ia tahu itu adalah jalan kembali ke neraka. Bagaimana mungkin aku menghadapi dua malaikat tingkat tinggi sekaligus dalam keadaan lemah setelah sangkar milik Kai sempat menyegel kekuatan iblisku? Justru jika mungkin, sebaliknya aku yang akan memburu mereka setelah kekuatan iblisku pulih sepenuhnya. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku menghilang ke dalam pusaran hitam.

* * *

Iblis adalah penghancur. Menyesatkan, membawa petaka, dan membeli jiwa anak manusia. Jika anak manusia datang ke sisi iblis, maka iblis akan memberikan kesenangan yang mereka inginkan sebagai pembayaran jiwanya. Memberi penyakit, kemalangan, dan kehancuran, ada banyak cara memanipulasi takdir manusia untuk menarik mereka supaya merangkak menjilat kaki iblis.

Di sisi berlawanan, malaikat, tidak banyak mencampuri urusan manusia. Mereka hanya melakukan pekerjaan tertentu, mereka juga tidak selalu membantai para makhluk neraka. Menurut Baekhyun, para malaikat hanya membunuh makhluk neraka yang lepas kendali, seperti sampai merusak keseimbangan dunia, atau membunuh mereka yang mengganggu jiwa murni, sebuah jiwa yang senantiasa patuh pada-NYA, yang tak akan pernah goyah sekuat apapun makhluk neraka menggodanya, maka malaikat akan menjauhkan kemalangan tersebut dari manusia berjiwa murni.

Kemudian, aku tidak tergolong ke dalam kategori iblis lepas kendali maupun sedang mengganggu jiwa murni, namun malaikat bernama Kai ini selalu menempeliku kemana pun aku pergi. Seperti ada banyak ruang kosong baginya, dia bisa datang kapanpun dan muncul dimanapun saat aku sedang 'bekerja'. Terkadang dia hanya menontonku menggoda manusia seperti seorang pengawas, dan terkadang tiba-tiba menteleportasi tubuku ke ruang waktu atau dimensi lain. Sementara dia memainkan perannya sebagai pengasuh, aku mencari cela untuk menghancurkannya. Aku tidak akan memakai cara sama dengan menantangnya bertarung seperti waktu lalu, karena aku sudah bisa melihat hasilnya. Aku memang iblis tingkat tinggi, tapi Kai adalah veteran. Cara biasa tak akan mempan padanya.

Aku mengubah wujudku menjadi wujud manusia di tengah jalan keramaian, menggunakan _jumper_ biru tua, denim dengan warna senada dan sepatu bot. Di sampingku, Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama, menggunakan jaket, celana, dan topi hitam. Dari sebagian perubahannya, dia selalu menggunakan setelan pakaian berwarna serba hitam. Benar-benar berbeda dengan karakternya.

Kami terus berjalan beriringan dalam diam di antara keramaian. Dia juga mengikutiku tanpa bertanya ke mana aku akan pergi. Jika para iblis dan malaikat melihat pemandangan ini, pasti akan menimbulkan sentimen bagi kaum kami masing-masing. Itu bukan kabar baik. Dan kemungkinan Lucifer akan mengirim kaki tangannya untuk memanggangku di tempat. Gerimis tiba-tiba jatuh, aku tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan, melewati gang sempit, lalu keluar di lorong besar.

"Kau punya sayap dan kekuatan, kenapa repot-repot berjalan." Akhirnya dia bicara.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan?" Tanyaku acuh dan terus berjalan.

"Mencari jiwa murni manusia?"

Aku melirik padanya. Kemudian dia menoleh padaku ketika tak mendapat tanggapan.

"Sesungguhnya, aku akan puas hanya dengan mendapat jiwamu." Sengitku.

"Jika begitu tidak akan ada yang melindungimu."

Perutku menggeliat geli. _"Hah!_ Kau sedang melindungiku? Jika memang begitu kau pasti sudah jatuh."

"Secara teknis aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku dengan menghambatmu mengambil jiwa murni. Tetapi itu juga berarti secara tidak langsung melindungimu dari menarik perhatian malaikat yang lain." Jelasnya.

"Kau memanipulasi situasi agar tidak jatuh karena alasan pribadi. Licik."

Sesuatu yang bersinar menghentikan langkahku, aku menoleh ke arah jam tiga dari posisiku, kemudian berjalan ke arah cahaya tersebut.

"Kau akan menghalangiku?" Tanyaku setelah aku menemukan targetku.

"Itu memang bukan jiwa murni tapi, iya." Jawabnya masih mengikuti langkah kakiku.

Aku menyeringai. Kemudian berjalan menjauh dari target yang baru kutemukan. Ekspresi Kai menyiratkan kebingungan, tanpa bertanya ia tetap mengikutiku. Kemudian aku sampai...

Menurut Beakhyun, kala malaikat berteleportasi di dunia fana ini, mereka melewati waktu dan dimensi dunia para roh, seperti halnya para iblis. Kemudian di dalam waktu dan alam itu, ada yang disebut teritori, suatu dimensi yang tidak bisa dilewati oleh para makhluk neraka maupun malaikat. Dimensi yang merespon pada keberadaan makhluk abadi yang kemudian menjebaknya di sana, dengan kata lain, dimensi itu akan mengurung makhluk abadi apapun yang memasukinya. Lalu dimensi itu sendiri ada beberapa titik yang keberadaannya bersifat tetap, ada pula yang berpindah-pindah, sebab tak telacak oleh kekuatan makhluk abadi sekalipun, untuk mengetahui posisi itu, lantas Baekhyun memberikan aku sebuah kompas yang terbuat dari tulang tengkorak simpanse. Dia mengatakan bahwa benda ini akan menunjukkan dan membuka ruang waktu itu secara otomatis segera setelah aku berada di titik itu.

Karenanya, ketika aku sampai di sebuah gang buntu, ketika Kai seperti bocah polos melihat-lihat dengan bingung di sekitar gang buntu ini, dan kompas tengkorak di tanganku hangus berubah menjadi asap hitam dalam sekejap, sebuah pusaran merah dingin muncul, sejenak aku tertegun sebab kejut, namun tububku yang terasa disedot menyadarkanku, sementara Kai masih tampak bingung dan waspada, dia gagal menditeksi maksud jahatku dan lebih fokus pada pusaran merah itu. Lalu aku mendorongnya. Kai lenyap, bersama pusaran merah itu.

Aku tertawa terbahak. Nyaring menggema di gang buntu. Aku bebas dari malaikat menyebalkan itu. Lalu mengubah wujudku kembali pada wujud iblisku, sayap hitam mata merah, kemudian aku terbang ke arah jiwa bersinar yang sesaat lalu kurasakan.

Di dalam kamar sebuah rumah sederhana, seorang gadis remaja menangkupkan kedua belah tangan dalam jari-jari yang saling bertaut, memanjatkan doa-doa untuk ayah yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan napas terputus di atas ranjang, mereka pasti tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar rumah sakit. Jiwa anak manusia ini memang bersinar, tetapi bersanding dengan kegelapan pekat yang berusaha dia redam. Sayang sekali, aku akan membangkitkannya. Aku mendekati sang ayah, memberikan mantra kemalangan padanya, tubuh ringkih manusia tua langsung merespon, dia kejang, darah keluar dari mulut dan hidung, sementara si remaja panik sembari menangis tersedu. _Oh kasihan,_ gadis remaja ini juga tidak punya ibu dan seorangpun yang bisa dijadikan sandaran.

Aku mendekatinya lalu memeluknya dari belakang, membuat suaraku supaya terdengar olehnya, aku berbisik di telinganya. _"Dia akan mati."_

Wajah gadis remaja ini semakin pucat, kebingungan karena tak menemukan siapapun pemilik suara yang berbisik padanya. Aku masih memeluknya. _"Ayahmu tersayang sedang kesakitan. Paru-parunya meledak. Jantungnya sesak."_

Dia menjerit. Memanggil-manggil nama ayahnya putus asa.

 _"Ayahmu akan terbebas dari rasa sakit jika kau membantunya. Lihatlah lehernya, disana, kau akan melepaskan rasa sakitnya di sana."_ Aku menyentuh tangan gemetarnya lembut, menuntunnya ke leher ayahnya.

Tetapi dia menahan diri. _Cih!_ Aku membuat sakit ayahnya semakin parah, kini darah juga keluar dari mata dan telinganya, membuat si gadis remaja histeris seperti orang sinting.

Selagi aku mengeluarkan aura iblisku semakin kuat, memojokkannya pada rasa takut. _"Kau ingin ayahmu sembuh?"_ Bisikku lembut. Meraung-raung sembari memegangi tangan ayahnya ia melihat ke sudut-sudut ruangan mencariku dengan kengerian yang menerornya. Tapi dia mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum sinis. _"Apapun harganya?"_

Dia mengangguk lagi tanpa ragu.

 _"Kalau begitu, berikan jiwamu padaku, lalu ayahmu akan sembuh."_

Gadis remaja ini kebingungan. Mungkin bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya.

 _"Berikan tangan kirimu."_

Tangan dingin nan gemetar diangkat. Lalu menggunakan api hitam aku melukis sebuah pola yang tak terlihat manusia di tangannya, sebuah tanda kutukan dari iblis. Perjanjian yang telah dibuat dengan iblis tingkat tinggi tidak dapat dipatahkan, dia telah menjadi manusia terkutuk yang menjual jiwanya, selama hidupnya, dia akan selalu jatuh pada kegelapan. Sesudahnya, aku menarik kemalangan dari ayah gadis ini, mengembalikannya pada sedia kala, bahkan mata sayu penuh keriput itu perlahan terbuka. Si gadis remaja tertegun bingung. Tapi dia tidak pernah tahu, bahwa setiap kehidupan, nyawa, yang diberikan oleh iblis pada manusia, juga akan membawa kemalangan. Tidak sekarang, tetapi Ayahnya tetap akan mati.

Sempurna. Tugasku selesai. Aku hendak pergi sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah angin besar menghantamku hingga aku terhempas keras pada dinding ruangan yang retak begitu saja, menyebabkan si gadis remaja kembali histeris tak mengetahui dan melihat siapa yang telah menghancurkan ruangannya. Aku menggeram, punggungku terasa sakit. Sial! Malaikat. Aku tidak menyadari kedatangannya karena terlalu fokus pada pekerjaanku.

Aku melepaskan diri dari dinding, terbang mengambang di udara, melihat sosok bercahaya muncul dari jendela.

"Beraninya iblis mengambil jiwa yang sedang kami pelihara!"

 _Oh._ Pantas saja jiwa gadis ini bersinar terang meskipun sebagian begitu gelap. Tipe jiwa seperti itu pada awalnya memang telah tenggelam di dalam kegelapan, tetapi katarsis menyelematkannya, jadi potensi jiwanya menjadi murni sangat besar. Tapi salahku kah jika dia tergoda oleh bisikan iblis?

Aku mengeluarkan cambukku. Bersiap menghadapi malaikat rupawan berkulit pucat mengenakan pakaian serba putih yang sedang murka itu. Sepertinya dia salah satu malaikat tingkat tinggi daerah barat ini. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin dia bersikap tegang seperti ini.

"Salahkan anak manusiamu yang tak bisa menjaga jiwanya, malaikat." Celaku.

Rahang malaikat pucat itu mengeras. Memandangku tajam seakan sebuah laser akan keluar dari matanya. Dia juga tak bisa mengelak, karena yang kukatakan benar adanya.

"Dan, jika kau terus dikuasai kemarahan, sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki sayap hitam sama seperti milikku." Seringaiku mengolok.

"Jangan bandingkan aku dengan makhluk hina sepertimu." Serunya.

Aku tertawa. "Ampuni aku, malaikat yang agung."

Dia terlihat seperti akan terbakar. Tetapi berhasil menguasai diri secepatnya dengan menghela napas melepas ketegangannya. Mengepak sayapnya, malaikat itu terbang ke udara, lalu dengan kecepatan kilat menyambar ke arahku, mengarahkan pedang cahaya yang sudah ada di tangannya namun aku berhasil mengelak. Dia kuat. Aku mengubah cambukku menjadi pedang hitam dan menciptakan pedang yang lain di tanganku satunya, lantas melompat ke arahnya. Dia menahan tebasan pedang hitamku dengan pedang cahayanya, kekuatanku seimbang dengannya tapi aku harus menyudahi adu kekuatan ini, jadi, aku berputar lalu menendang perutnya hingga terpental ke sisi kiri dinding yang kemudian roboh. Jeritan gadis remaja terdengar, gadis itu sedang membopong ayahnya, membantunya untuk keluar dari kekacauan ruangan.

Di saat malaikat itu terjebak di dinding, aku melesat padanya sembari mengubah pedangku menjadi tombak. Aku harus menancapkan tombak ini cukup dalam ke jatung malaikat itu. Tepat di hadapannya, saat tombakku hanya berjarak satu inci dengan dadanya, tubuhku membeku lalu jatuh ke lantai. Aku terbatuk, tersedak abu runtuhan ruangan, demikian tubuhku lemas tak bertenaga. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan tali penyegel ini menembus perutku dan melilit tubuhku.

Kekuatanku teredam. Aku kalah. Malaikat pucat itu mendekatiku sembari mengibas-ngibas debu di pakaiannya.

"Hampir saja aku lenyap oleh tombakmu." Ujarnya.

"Kau...menjebakku." Balasku terbata. Serangan pertamanya menggunakan pedang hanyalah pengalihan, sementara tangan yang lain membuat tali penyegel. Aku tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu konsentrasi pada serangan tunggalnya.

"Sejujurnya, dari segi perbedaan kekuatan kau lebih unggul dariku, sayangnya aku lebih cerdas darimu." Dia menendangku menjadi telungkup, lalu meraih sayap kananku.

 _Sial!_

"Pada umumnya kami membunuh iblis dengan menghujam jantungnya, karena pada dasarnya kami memiliki sifat belas kasih. Tetapi beberapa di antara kami lebih suka merobek sayap para iblis lalu melepaskannya, dengan begitu mereka akan membunuh diri mereka sendiri pada akhirnya. Asal kau tahu, aku juga lebih suka metode yang ke dua."

Dan akhir kalimatnya diiringi oleh jeritan tersiksa yang melengking bersamaan dengan sayap kananku yang dia patahkan. Aku terus menjerit... merintih, berteriak... menggeliat putus asa berusaha lepas dari ikatan. Air mata membanjiri pipiku. Rasa sakit dan panas membakarku, darah hitam mengalir deras dari pangkal sayap sisa patahan. Aku terisak. Pandanganku buram. Kepalaku terasa dipukul-pukul palu bertubi-tubi. Bunuh aku. Bunuh aku...

Kemudian kurasakan malaikat pucat itu meraih sayap kiriku. Tidak. Kumohon... Suaraku tertelan di tenggorokan, tak mampu berbicara... Aku menyerah...

Aku menanti rasa sakit berikutnya dalam tipisnya kesadaranku. Menanti... Menanti... Tidak terjadi sesuatu. Kemudian pandangan samarku menangkap sosok familiar berdiri memunggungiku. Tangannya menggengam pedang cahaya.

"Lepaskan dia, Sehun."

"Kau melindungi iblis?"

"Aku juga melindungimu. Kau akan jatuh jika kemarahan menguasaimu."

"Oh, Kai..."

Kai? Kai...

"... Tidak ada yang pernah jatuh hanya karena mematahkan sayap iblis, Kai."

"Lepaskan dia, kumoh... Biarkan ak... Kum... Sekali in... Ja..."

Percakapan mereka terputus-putus lalu lenyap dari pendengaranku. Telingaku berdengung nyeri. Sakit di kepalaku melanda. Kupejamkan mata. Sementara bau anyir neraka dari darahku, menyengat penciuman.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau baik-baik saja."

Suara lembut nan tenang menyapa pendengaran samarku. Sesak tubuhku tak terasa lagi, tali penyegel itu telah dilepaskan. Tapi percuma, salah satu sayapku telah patah, aku tidak akan kembali sama lagi, aku tidak mungkin hidup selamanya hanya dengan satu sayap. Baekhyun, aku harus pergi padanya.

"Baek...hyun." Desisku, masih memejamkan mata. Berharap Kai mendengarku. Tapi sedikit suara itu membuatku terbatuk memuntahkan darah hitam.

* * *

Continued...

* * *

—*—


	4. 5 His

**4\. His**

 _...The devil was once an angel._

 **.**

* * *

Panas membara membungkus tubuhku. Melahap sedikit demi sedikit kekuatanku. Sementara jiwa iblisku menggigil. Bagi iblis, kematian tidak lebih menakutkan dari pada hidup dalam ketidakberdayaan.

"Dyo? Dyo?!"

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan namun samar pendengaranku menangkap suara Baekhyun. Semua inderaku sudah hampir mati rasa tetapi aku juga masih dapat merasakan tubuhku yang dibaringkan dalam posisi miring. Buram, sebuah cahaya lampu terpantul ke dalam mata terpejamku.

"Tenang. Kau di rumahku. Tubuhmu sekarang sedang menyembuhkan diri. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Baekhyun menenangkan, di telingaku. Namun suaranya terdengar gusar.

"Butuh waktu berapa lama?" Itu suara Kai.

"Dia terluka parah, jadi..." Telingaku berdengung, menenggelamkan suara percakapan Baekhyun dan Kai.

Panas membakar yang kurasakan, semakin menyiksa. Teriakanku tak bersuara, hanya jiwaku yang mendengarnya.

"...Selain itu, aku lebih khawatir pada apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah proses penyembuhannya selesai." Suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar dalam intonasi yang tipis.

 _Tidak. Tidak harus sampai selesai penyembuhanku. Aku sudah berakhir._ Aku ingin mengatakan itu pada mereka, demikian sekeras apapun aku mencoba, suaraku tetap tertahan di dalam diriku. Aku pun kehilangan kesadaranku.

 **—***—**

Satu hari? Dua hari? Satu minggu? Aku tidak tahu.

Aku membuka mata. Pandangan kabur di awal kemudian berubah jelas. Tidak merasa lebih baik akan tetapi telingaku tidak lagi sakit atau berdengung dan penglihatanku pun kembali normal. Kulihat Baekhyun dan Kai berdiri di sisiku. Di luar suaranya yang terdengar selalu tenang, ekspresi wajah Kai justru melukiskan luka, frustrasi, dan hancur. Bukankah aku yang sudah hancur?

"Kau akan jatuh." Bisik suaraku parau. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan betapa lemahnya suaraku.

Kai tersenyum pilu. Membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Jika begitu, kau harus menyiapkan penyambutan untukku." Balasnya. Juga berbisik.

Di saat itu, Baekhyun meninggalkan kami tetapi wajahnya terlihat bingung dan sedih. Kupejamkan mataku. Baekhyun mungkin sudah memberiku sesuatu sejenis obat bius yang mampu membuat iblis tertidur. Karenanya mataku terasa berat untuk terbuka, dan mungkin belum saatnya aku terjaga karena itu juga yang membuat Baekhyun bingung dan sedih. Yang artinya, penyembuhanku juga belum selesai.

Tetap terpejam, aku menjawab Kai, "Bodoh." Ujarku padanya. "Jika kau jatuh...perasaan yang kau miliki sekarang, akan lenyap seutuhnya... Kau...tidak akan lagi memandangku dengan cara yang sama, seperti saat kau masih malaikat. Kau akan...menertawakan dirimu yang sekarang..." Aku menjeda mengambil napas. "...karena, Iblis tidak merasakan cinta."

"Percaya jika kukatakan itu tidak akan terjadi?"

"Tidak."

Jika tubuhku bisa bersahabat, aku pasti menertawainya, mengoloknya atas kenaifannya. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa saat aku mencintai seorang anak manusia di kehidupanku sebagai malaikat, aku percaya bahwa entah aku tetap menjadi malaikat atau berubah menjadi iblis, perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah terlebih sampai lenyap. Tidak mungkin, karena aku sangat mencintainya hingga aku akan mengorbankan segalanya untuknya. Akan tetapi, kenyataan menamparku, sekali kau menjadi iblis, maka tidak akan ada sesuatu yang bernama cinta dan kasih sayang di dalam repertoar iblis.

"Perasaan ini masih sama bahkan saat sudah dua abad telah berlalu." Sombongnya.

Aku ingin terbahak, tetapi yang keluar hanya kekehan lemah. "Kau seharusnya sudah jatuh... Mencintai iblis adalah perbuatan terlarang."

"Tidak, jika kau tidak mengotorinya. Cinta dan kasih sayang adalah perasaan suci, terhadap siapapun. Kau akan _jatuh_ hanya jika perasaan suci itu kau campur dengan keburukan, seperti dengan nafsu, atau keegoisan." Jelasnya.

Aku membuka mata. Dan cinta itu ada di sana. Di matanya. Menatapku penuh kasih. Seperti yang dikatakannya, tanpa nafsu dan keegoisan. Tapi tetap saja... Itu salah... Bagaimanapun Kai memanipulasinya...

"Kau akan jatuh."

Kai terkekeh, menyentuh tanganku. "Berapa kali kau akan mengatakan itu."

Aku terdiam. Mengapa aku selalu mengatakan itu? Memperingatkannya? Atau mengoloknya?

"Bagaimana cara kau keluar dari dimensi itu?" Penasaran aku baru mengingat bahwa seharusnya dia terkurung di dalam ruang waktu dan dimensi yang lain.

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu perubahan bentuk dimensi itu untuk mencari celah jalan keluar. Jika kau cermat dan cerdas sepertiku maka akan mudah." Ia membanggakan diri— kesombongan yang dibuat-buat, terlihat berusaha membuatku tertawa lagi "Lain kali, kau harus lebih cerdik dari ini untuk menjebakku." Dia tersenyum.

Tidak. Tidak akan ada lain kali.

Kai, malaikat yang luar biasa. Aku menghela napas lalu menatapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tanyaku. Membuat Kai terkesiap, jelas tak menyangka aku akan menanyakan pertanyaan langsung seperti itu.

Selama dia terdiam— dan karena kami berdua sudah tahu jawabannya, aku melanjutkan. "Kalau begitu, bunuh aku."

Raut wajahnya semakin terkejut. Ia terpaku. Jelas permintaan yang mustahil bagi dirinya untuk diterima.

"Kau tahu apa arti keadaanku sekarang." Desakku. "Jika kau menyayangiku... bunuh aku, sebelum awal pernderitaanku dimulai."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu." Sergahnya cepat.

Kami terdiam.

"Dusta." Sanggahku. "Malaikat, tidak seharusnya berdusta." Kai tertunduk, aku tahu ia menyesal telah berdusta— sebagaimana ia seorang malaikat– yang menyangkalnya untuk tak memenuhi permintaanku. "Kau tahu... jika bukan kau, iblis lain akan melakukannya. Mereka akan memburu makhluk neraka yang tidak sempurna, saat pembersihan bagi mereka yang tidak lagi berguna. Kerajaan Lucifer, tidak akan membiarkanku hidup..."

"Aku akan melindungimu." Sanggah Kai.

Sungguh malaikat. Apa dia tidak mengerti bahwa bukan itu yang paling kutakutkan? Aku tidak ingin hidup selamanya dengan hanya satu sayap. Aku tidak ingin hidup dalam bayang-bayang incaran makhluk neraka. Setelah penyembuhanku selesai, aku memang akan masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan iblisku yang tersisa, tetapi aku tidak akan lebih seperti anak manusia biasa yang hanya bisa melalukan beberapa keajaiban. Tidakkah malaikat ini mengerti?

 _Ugh._ Rasa sakit di punggung kananku kembali. Mengepal tangan menahan sakit. Efek obat bius yang diberikan Baakhyun segera sirna, didominasi oleh penderitaan.

"Jika... Kau melakukan itu..." Aku terbata. Air mata mengalir begitu saja. "Cepat atau lambat... Kau akan jatuh... Dan kau...akan memburuku seperti iblis lainnya..." Punggunggku berdarah lagi. Ini menyiksaku. "Kumohon..." Aku mengucapkan sebuah kata yang tabu diucapkan oleh iblis.

"Bertahanlah. Baekhyun sedang mencari sebuah cara. Kau bilang dia mengetahui segalanya." Kepanikannya kini kurasakan pada genggaman erat tangan Kai di tanganku.

"Sakit." Aku memandangnya dengan linang air mata. Perasaan Kai bisa kumanfaatkan untuk membunuhku, karena jika dia mencintaiku maka dia tidak akan mampu melihatku menderita.

"Bunuh aku." Aku memberitahunya melalui desis suaraku bahwa aku tersiksa.

Bau anyir neraka kembali tercium. Darah hitam membasahi sisi tubuhku yang menahanku dalam posisi miring. Jari-jariku gemetar menyentuhnya, melihatnya dekat dengan mataku. Benarkah tubuhku sedang menyembuhkan diri? Atau karena lukaku terlalu parah maka tubuhku mulai membusuk? Tidak, makhluk abadi tidak akan mati jika jantungnya tidak dihujam langsung oleh kekuatan abadi yang tinggi.

Menatap Kai penuh derita, aku berbisik... "Bunuh Aku."

Aku tidak ingin menangis, namun air mata terus mengalir dengan sendirinya. Dan pemandangan yang tidak pernah kusangka akan kulihat, air mata menggenang di pelupuk hitam mata Kai lalu jatuh ke pipinya. Malaikat itu menangis. Menangisi seorang iblis yang tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan cinta untuknya kembali.

Kai menggeleng. Putus asa.

Aku memejamkan mata. Rahangku mengeras, bibirku terkatup rapat agar tak menjeritkan sakitku. "Kumohon." Aku meminta di antara gemeretak gigiku. Lalu aku membuka mata, memberikan tatapan sendu, meniru manusia ketika mereka mengekspresikan kasih sayang melalui mata mereka, meskipun yang kulakukan ini hanya kepalsuan— iblis, tidak merasakan cinta. "Kai... Bebaskan aku..."

Dan itu meruntuhkannya. Dia bersimpuh. Tertunduk menangis dalam diam sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam erat salah satu tanganku. Tetapi kesadaranku kembali terkikis, digerogoti panas membakar tubuhku dan sakit luar biasa di punggungku. Pandanganku tak lagi berfungsi di saat kudengar sayup muncul suara Baekhyun sedang berbicara. Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat kutangkap, yang apapun itu membuat Kai semakin mengeratkan genggamannya padaku.

Tak lama, suara Baekhyun muncul di pendengaranku. "Semua yang dikatakan Dyo, benar. Dalam setiap beberapa waktu, ada sebuah pembersihan yang dilakukan oleh para makhluk kerajaan Lucifer bertingkat tinggi. Dyo tak akan lolos. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa kuberitahukan padamu untuk lepas dari situasi ini, tetapi aku tidak menyarankannya karena itu adalah cara terlarang. Dan apapun yang terlarang selalu melahirkan konsekuensi. Jadi— "

"Tetap akan kulakukan." Sela suara Kai, terlalu cepat untuk menyetujui sesuatu.

Aku membuka mata perlahan saat kurasakan kekuatan malaikat Kai serta merta menginvasi seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk kulitku. Baekhyun tak di sampingnya lagi, dengan kekuatan sebesar ini yang dikeluarkan oleh Kai, pasti membuat Baekhyun segera pergi menjauh dari tempat ini.

"Jika iblis adalah penghancur, maka malaikat adalah penyembuh." Ujar Kai. Garis senyum muncul di bibirnya.

Aku tak mengerti. Hanya memandanginya dengan mata lemah dan sembab tanpa mampu bertanya atau melakukan sesuatu. Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Keheningan menjadi latar belakang, hanya terdengar denting tetes darah yang rupanya telah menggenang di lantai. Kemudian kurasakan Kai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku, mengangkatnya lurus di dadanya, lalu muncul sebuah pedang cahaya dari tangannya bersama dengan munculnya ke dua sayap putih di punggungnya. Memandanginya tak berkedip, aku merasa lega, akhirnya dia akan membunuhku. Kuharap dia melakukannya dengan cepat.

Aku kembali memejamkan mata. Menunggu hidupku sebagai iblis berakhir. Akan tetapi itu tidak pernah terjadi ; sebuah erangan keras mengejutkanku untuk membuka mata, dan apa yang kulihat di depan mataku sekarang seperti seketsa horor mengerikan... Kai, sedang memotong salah satu sayapnya sendiri... Perlahan... Sembari mendekam rasa sakit... Sakit yang aku tahu pasti, seperti apa rasanya...

Tidak... Apa yang dia lakukan?

Kai jatuh berlutut, bersamaan dengan itu sayap kanannya juga jatuh tergeletak di lantai, pedang cahayanya menghilang. Kulihat tubuh Kai gemetar, napasnya tak beraturan, air mata menetes, dia mengibaskan kepala tampak melawan kesadarannya yang akan menghilang. Sayap yang terlepas dari tubuh malaikat atau iblis, dalam beberapa saat akan berubah menjadi asap, dan tubuh akan kehilangan kekuatan. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Altruisme akan membuatnya menjadi malaikat _jatuh_ dalam hitungan detik jadi apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

Keringat membasahi tubuh Kai. Darah berwarna emas bersinar mengalir dari punggungnya. Dengan tubuhnya yang tak henti gemetar ia bergerak mengambil sayapnya, lalu mendekat padaku.

"Aku...tidak pernah tahu malaikat bisa melakukan ini. Baekhyun benar-benar... incubus istimewa." Ujarnya, tersenyum pahit di antara bibirnya yang pucat.

Sesuatu menghujam jantungku, rasanya sakit. Aku merasakan sakit melihat Kai melakukan semua ini. Sakit yang seharusnya tidak pernah dirasakan oleh iblis untuk sebuah kepedulian atas penderitaan yang lain. Mengapa aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini? Aku adalah seorang iblis!

"Kau pasti berpikir aku malaikat yang gila." Kai memegang pinggiran ranjang tanpa kasur yang kugunakan, untuk berdiri dari posisinya.

 _Ya...kau gila! Apa yang kau lakukan?!_

Keinginan untuk memakinya keluar dalam pikirku namun aku terlalu tak berdaya untuk melakukan itu.

Keringat menbanjirinya, darahnya mengalir bercampur dengan darahku di lantai.

"Aku harus segera... melakukannya sebelum kekuatan malaikatku lenyap." Selagi napas mengejar kesadarannya, ia bergerak mengambil sayapnya yang telah patah, berusaha membawa sayap besar itu bersamanya, tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung saat berdiri kemudian. Lalu dengan satu tangan, perlahan Kai menarik tubuhku yang berbaring, memposisikanku duduk dengan pipiku bersandar di dadanya, ia menahan tubuh lemahku ke dalam pelukannya agar tak merosot.

Setelahnya, kurasakan kekuatan yang dingin menyentuhku, di bagian sayapku yang telah patah, kemudian terasa terbakar ketika sebuah beban berat kurasakan di punggung kananku...

Sesuatu yang dilakukannya tak kalah mengejutkan seperti kegilaannya yang lain, dia menancapkan sayap miliknya, sayap putih itu, padaku...

Tidak. Tidak... Dia gila. Mengapa dia melakukan ini.

Dalam diamku, air mata mengalir deras tanpa bisa kubendung... Membasahi dadanya melalui baju abu-abunya yang basah oleh air mataku dan keringat dingin tubuhnya. Mengapa? Mengapa ia mengorbankan dirinya? Mengapa ia rela diperbudak oleh sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta?

Dengan sisa kekuatan malaikatnya, sayap putih tertancap dipunggungku, menyusul panas terbakar yang lebih kuat, menciptakan jerit melengking dari suaraku, aku mendorong keras tubuh Kai hingga terjatuh, tanganku menggapai sayap putih di punggungku, lantas menariknya, berusaha melepaskannya dari tubuhku. Aku berteriak putus asa. Menyumpahi Kai, mengutuknya, menyalahkannya atas penderitaan baru yang tak berkesudahan. Kendati demikian usahaku sia-sia, sayap putih milik Kai telah tertanam oleh kekuatan malaikatnya. Ini, jauh lebih menyakitkan dari saat si malaikat pucat itu mematahkan sayapku.

Inikah solusi dari Baekhyun? Inikah jawabannya? Mengapa? Terlalu banyak mengapa yang tak satupun terjawab.

Aku jatuh bersimpuh tak berdaya dalam tangis histeris. Lambat laun tububku mati rasa. Setelah melihatku diam terpaku, Kai merangkak padaku, meraih tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Hal-hal yang masih bisa kurasakan dalam panca inderaku yang mulai kehilangan ketajamannya, hanyalah ; bagaimana tubuh besar Kai yang gemetar, aroma wangi surga dari darah emasnya yang bercahaya, kemudian dingin bibirnya yang mencium bibirku. Dia menciumku lembut. Secara ajaib membuat pikiran bekuku menyadarinya. Tetapi penglihatanku buta. Kemudian aku terjatuh. Tersegel jauh ke dalam ketidak sadaranku.

* * *

 **...**

Terlihat langit sebentar lagi akan berkabung dengan awan gelap yang menutupi. Semilir angin memaksa para anak manusia yang berada di luar ruangan mengeratkan jaket yang digunakannya. Menengadah menatap langit, aku berharap sesuatu akan ikut jatuh bersama hujan. Atau tidak seharusnya kusebut sebagai _sesuatu,_ tetapi _seseorang._

"Hei, ayo pergi." Suara familiar menegurku.

"Ah. Ya." Aku memasang tudung jaketku menutup kepala setelah gerimis kecil mulai berjatuhan seperti tangga nada dalam jarak yang lama.

"Apa hari ini melelahkan?" Chen, seorang incubus, mengiringiku berjalan.

"Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Satu abad. Kurang lebih setelah satu abad aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku. Terlahir sebagai setengah iblis dan setengah malaikat. Selama itu Baekhyun merawatku. Saat pertama kali aku menggunakan kekuatan baruku sebagai makhluk abadi setengah-setengah, terpaksa aku harus lari dari rumah Baekhyun, sebab kekuatan iblis dan malaikat dalam diriku mengundang ketertarikan makhluk abadi di daerah tempatku berada karena aura keberadaanku yang menurut Baekhyun, berbeda.

Sebagian jiwaku tetap gelap dengan segala sifat iblis yang masih melekat, sementara sebagian lagi jiwaku bersinar terang dengan segala sifat malaikat. Neraka dan surga melabeliku sebagai makhluk berbahaya. Bagi neraka aku adalah pengkhianat, bagi surga aku perusak keseimbangan, yang mereka sepakati aku harus dimusnahkan. Karenanya setelah itu aku hidup dalam pelarian, menyamarkan aura keberadaanku serta tak pernah menggunakan kekuatan makhluk abadi milikku lagi, lalu hidup berbaur dengan manusia. Bekerja seperti manusia. Berjalan seperti manusia. Dan bersosialisasi seperti manusia, dengan menggunakan nama Do Kyungsoo. Berkat bantuan Baekhyun, aku mendapat identitas lengkap dan sebuah pekerjaan sebagai pengawal di dunia industri hiburan bersama dengan Chen yang adalah teman Baekhyun— setidaknya tubuhku tetap kuat walaupun tanpa menggunakan kekuatan makhluk abadiku dan aku bisa berkelahi seperti manusia bahkan masih lebih mahir dari manusia, aku juga masih tidak bisa dibunuh oleh manusia kecuali dengan ritual-ritual tertentu.

Dua hal yang segera kutanyakan pada Baekhyun setelah aku terjaga, satu ; dimana Kai. Dua ; mengapa hal mengerikan yang terjadi padaku satu abad yang lalu adalah satu-satunya solusi.

 _"Setelah aku kembali kemari, Kai sudah tidak ada, dan dia tidak pernah datang setelah itu. Dan itu satu-satunya solusi karena hanya itu cara yang bisa menyelematkan kalian berdua sekaligus. Jika sayap iblis patah maka tidak akan terbentuk sayap yang baru lagi dan mereka akan hidup tanpa kekuatan makhluk abadi selamanya. Sementara jika sayap malaikat patah, mereka masih bisa menumbuhkannya kembali walaupun mereka akan kehilangan kekuatannya untuk sementara waktu hingga sayap baru mereka tercipta. Jika kau sembuh hanya dengan satu sayap, maka kau akan dengan sukarela menyerahkan diri untuk dihancurkan para kaki tangan Lucifer, dan tentu saja si malaikat Kai tidak akan membiarkan itu. Dia akan melakukan apapun termasuk dengan mengacau dunia dari dua kaum. Jika Kai mengacau, maka neraka dan surga akan memusnahkannya. Tetapi jika kau terlahir kembali seperti ini, kau tidak akan berharap untuk mati lagi setelah kau melihat pengorbanan Kai, dan jiwa malaikat yang kau miliki akan menahanmu."_

Seperti itulah penjelasan Baekhyun. Dari penjelasannya, aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Kai atas konsekuensi dari tindakannya, tetapi jiwa malaikatku takut untuk mendengar jawabannya. Jadi aku tidak bertanya.

"Kyungsoo, kau akan naik bus atau akan terus berjalan kaki?" Chen bertanya setelah tiba di jalan yang akan memisahkan tujuan kami. Rumah Chen lebih dekat dengan perusahaan, sementara rumahku, lebih tepatnya rumah yang kusewa, berjarak tigabelas menit jika berjalan kaki.

"Aku akan berjalan kaki." Jawabku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati. Sampai jumpa besok." Incubus itu tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangan saat pergi menjauh. Dia adalah tipe yang periang.

Hari masih sore. Terlalu lama untuk berlalu. Kakiku melangkah mengikuti jalan lurus yang panjang. Meski aku mengatakan aku sudah terbiasa dengan cara hidup manusia pada Chen, itu sama sekali tidak benar. Enam tahun setelah aku bangun dari tidur panjangku, hidup seperti manusia rasanya menyiksaku, bersembunyi seperti ini rasanya membunuhku perlahan. Aku ingin menyerah, membiarkan mereka yang memburuku mengambil hidup abadiku, namun seperti halnya yang dikatakan Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa, sebagian jiwaku telah terikat dengan jiwa malaikat Kai.

"Ah!" Seseorang membentur tubuhku dari belakang, kemudian suara ramai manusia yang berteriak-teriak, memekak telingaku. Setelah melihat situasi, para anak manusia ini sedang panik membicarakan tentang seorang pria yang menyandera seorang gadis di toko seberang jalan tempatku berdiri.

Di kejauhan sana, di luar toko, sudah berdiri para polisi bersenjata lengkap. Aku menyeberang jalan, ingin tahu setelah samar aku merasakan keberadaan makhluk abadi di sekitar. Dan tepat seperti dugaanku, melalui kaca transparan toko, aku melihat pria yang menyandera seorang gadis dengan sebuah senjata api, sedang dalam pengaruh iblis tingkat tinggi, iblis itu tertawa senang di pundaknya. Jiwanya gelap. Dia juga sudah membunuh seorang wanita tua yang terkapar tak jauh darinya. Aku berbalik hendak menjauh, tetapi sebuah suara tembakan menghentikanku. Aku menoleh, dan melihat pria itu menembak pundak sanderanya sembari berteriak-teriak mengancam polisi untuk memberikannya sejumlah uang.

Aku tertegun. Melihat darah segar gadis itu mengalir deras. Dia menangis kesakitan. Aneh. Mengapa tidak ada malaikat yang bergerak? Bukankah jiwa bersinar terang milik gadis itu adalah jiwa murni? Jika gadis itu terus dikuasai teror ketakutan maka perlahan jiwanya akan gelap. Dorongan untuk menolong jiwa murni gadis itu muncul dari jiwa malaikatku. Disisi lain jiwa iblisku mengutuk ; _Sial!_

Satu tembakan lagi terdengar. Di paha gadis itu. Tanganku mengepal kuat, bimbang oleh perang jiwa yang memiliki keinginan bertolak belakang. Kemana perginya semua malaimat tingkat tinggi di daerah ini?! Lalu jiwa iblisku ditundukkan oleh keinginan keras jiwa malaikatku. Di mata manusia, sekarang aku tidak terlihat, sayap putih dan hitam dipunggungku membawaku melesak ke dalam toko. Aku tidak akan membunuh iblis itu melainkan hanya akan melemparnya ke dalam pusaran cahaya, ke tempat lain. Karena aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko lebih besar dari dengan membuka aura keberadaanku setelah enam tahun sejak hari kelahiranku sebagai makhluk campuran.

Begitu sampai di hadapan pria penyandera itu, sejenak waktu terasa berhenti saat kulihat manusia itu menyeringai dengan mata melihat langsung padaku sembari berkata "Kena, kau." Sementara gadis berjiwa murni yang tertembak dua kali tadi, tersenyum kecut padaku.

 _"Sial!"_ Jiwa iblis dan malaikatku mengutuk bersamaan.

Secepat kilat aku mundur. Pria penyandera itu adalah iblis yang menyamar sebagai manusia, gadis itu adalah malaikat, wanita tua yang mati terkapar itu adalah succubus. Iblis itu dengan sempurna menyembunyikan jenisnya, entah dengan cara apa, Baekhyun seharusnya memberitahuku jika memang ada cara menyembunyikan aura abadi di saat menggunakan kekuatan abadi. Bagian yang paling menakjubkannya adalah, makhluk dari neraka dan surga itu bekerjasama hanya untuk menjebak makhluk setengah-setengah sepertiku. Bahkan memanipulasi manusia-manusia lugu untuk berpartisipasi. Sekarang ini pasti sebagian dari kelompok aliansi itu sedang sibuk menghapus ingatan semua anak manusia yang melihat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Begitu bernafsukah mereka ingin melenyapkanku?

Aku terbang melesat menembus udara. Melarikan diri secepat mungkin. Menoleh ke belakang, dua iblis satu malaikat sedang mengerjarku. _Sial!_ Mereka bertiga makhluk abadi tingkat tinggi. Aku harus segera melepaskan diri dan berubah menjadi manusia untuk menghindari makhluk abadi lainnya menyadari keberadaanku. Di kejauhan sana mata iblisku melihat hutan dengan bambu-bambu hijau menjulang tinggi, disisi pinggir hutan, ada banyak manusia sedang berjalan menikmati hijaunya hutan bambu. Aku segera menukik, mengubah wujudku kembali ke wujud manusia ketika aku masih di udara sehingga aku jatuh berguling membentur beberapa batu besar. Lalu dengan wujud kaki manusia ini aku langsung berlari, tak sempat mengkhawatirkan celanaku yang robek di beberapa bagian. Tetapi untuk mengecoh pemburuku, selagi terus berlari cepat menyusuri pohon-pohon bambu, aku melepas jaketku lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah, berharap aroma makhluk abadi yang sempat kulepaskan dan menempel di bajuku akan menahan mereka walaupun hanya sebentar. Semoga saja.

Demikian tidak pernah ada semoga yang terjadi, kenyataannya, aura keberadaan mereka semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat, namun tiba-tiba salah satu di antara ke tiga aura keberadaan mereka, lenyap. Aura malaikat yang mengejarku lenyap tiba-tiba. Apa yang terjadi? Aku bertanya-tanya penasaran, tetapi tidak ada waktu, aku harus terus berlari dan segera menemukan sekelompok manusia yang kulihat tadi lalu berbaur dengan mereka. Ditengah kakiku yang terus berlari, kurasakan lagi satu aura keberadaan yang mengejarku, lenyap. Hanya dalam jeda lima detik, aura keberadaan terakhir, satu-satunya iblis yang tersisa, juga lenyap. Aku berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke belakang, di saat itu tubuh makhluk abadi yang terbakar tiba-tiba jatuh tepat di depanku, mengagetkanku dengan kebingungan yang besar. Apa ada makhluk abadi lain yang sedang mengejarku? Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan keberadaan makhluk abadi lainnya hingga detik ini?

Sebuah suara kepakan sayap yang terbang cepat di atasku, membuatku terkesiap. Aku mendonggak ke atas, sesuatu berwarna hitam sedang terbang melesak cepat dari satu sisi ke sisi, hingga tak terlihat seperti apa bentuk makhluk itu. Kemudian makhluk itu menukik ke tanah, jatuh berbentuk asap lalu berubah menjadi sesosok... Iblis.

Waktu seakan terkunci. Aku membeku dengan mata memandang lebar. Rambut hitam kelam. Mata tajam menatap sengit. Bahu lebar. Dada keras dengan kulit berwarna tembaga yang telanjang. Kaki panjang hanya mengenakan celana hitam panjang yang telah robek menjadi compang-camping hingga lutut. Sayap hitam besar berkepak gagah.

 _ **Kai.**_

Dia adalah Kai, tetapi bukan Kai si malaikat. Si malaikat telah _jatuh._ Sekarang dia iblis yang sangat berbahaya. Hanya dengan dia berdiri di sana, aku merasakan intimidasi yang mengancam. Memberiku teror yang mengerikan. Bahkan bagi diriku yang seorang makhluk abadi yang memiliki dua kekuatan besar berbeda. Tapi dia adalah Kai, jiwa malaikatku senang bertemu kembali dengannya.

"Perasaan menjijikkan ini menuntunku padamu." Ujar Kai dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Suaranya dalam dan berkarisma.

 _"Ha. Haha."_ Tawaku gugup. "It... Itu karena jiwamu ada di dalam diriku. Mungkin." Tidak pernah dalam eksistensiku sebagai makhluk abadi, gemetar seperti ini menghadapi iblis lainnya— pengecualian pada Lucifer— namun perasaan berkecamuk yang saling bertabrakan di antara ke dua jiwaku ini membuatku sulit berbicara. Dan aura gelap Kai sedikitpun tak membantu. Haruskah dia membara seperti itu?

"Kau siapa?" Tuntutnya.

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika Kai tidak mengingatku lagi. Tampaknya ingatan tentang kehidupannya sebagai malaikat belum kembali. Dan jika melihat betapa kuatnya dia sebagai iblis dengan jiwa yang sangat gelap itu, aku yakin dia akan membutuhkan waktu jauh lebih lama lagi. Jiwa malaikatku, yang diberikan Kai berkata bahwa itu tidak menjadi persoalan.

"Dyo. Seseorang yang kau cintai." Jawabku.

"Cinta?" Suaranya terdengar jijik.

Sejenak aku terdiam. Rasanya seperti dèjavu. _"Haha. Hahaha. Hahahaaa!"_ Aku jatuh bersimpuh. Kakiku lemas, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Tidakkah dia mirip denganku dulu ketika merespon pada sebuah kata 'cinta'?

"Ya. Cinta." Jawabku, menatapnya tegas setelah aku berhasil menahan diri untuk tak terus tertawa, jika tidak, aku justru akan memancing kemarahan si iblis Kai. "Bersiaplah, setelah ini aku akan terus menempelimu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku dulu." Janjiku.

Tentu saja, jiwa iblisku merutuk jiwa malaikatku karena janji itu pada Kai.

Sementara Kai, terdiam dengan satu alis terangkat heran seolah baru saja mendengar lelucon aneh dari makhluk setengah iblis setengah malaikat. _Bukan masalah...;_ kata jiwa malaikatku.

—*—

 _His sin is a sin of making an angel fall in love and being in love with the angel as well. Because it's a forbidden love so it is the highest sin._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

–*–


End file.
